


Priceless

by BigMack42



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Call Girl, Escort Service, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hooker, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMack42/pseuds/BigMack42
Summary: Asami Sato is preparing to takeover as CEO of Future Industries for her father, but he wants her to settle down before that happens. He keeps setting her up on dates with boring men and she's had enough. She knows she prefers women and decides she needs to get that desire out of her system before she has to do whatever her father wants.Korra is a high-end escort in Republic City who works for Varrick. When he calls that he has the client of a lifetime for her, she's skeptical, but agrees to go for a meet and greet. She can't believe her luck when the woman she thought was the assistant turns out to be the client.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Comments: 30
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, Hiroshi is awful in this story. There are definitely implied things in later chapters that could be trigger warnings, but nothing too graphic, hence the tag of implied non-con. Some violence. I will put a warning above the chapters that have that type of stuff. Otherwise, Asami is paying for sex with Korra and so there is obviously a lot of smut.

It was a typical Saturday night in Republic City and Korra was getting ready for her evening. She didn’t have an appointment with a client yet, but she was always on call for the weekends. Korra was freshly showered and deciding on an outfit. She had several to choose from, all of them skimpy, revealing, or sexy in other ways. Before she was able to decide, her phone rang.

“Hey, Varrick.” Korra said as she picked up the phone.

“Hey! How’s my favorite girl?” Varrick asked.

“I’m just fine. You got a client for me tonight?”

“Oh, Korra, do I have a client for you! You’re going to like this one. Deal of a lifetime!”

“If it’s Tahno again, I told you I’m not…”

“No, no. Loud and clear on that one. He’s blacklisted. Can’t have clients that won’t follow the rules. This is a new client. They want someone on retainer! Available 24/7! Not sure for how long, but at least a while.”

“Wow, that’s quite a lot of yuans. Who’s the client?”

“Can’t tell you yet, but I promise you’ll like this. Not just for the money! And you’re going to get money for this, believe me! The retainer is in place plus the normal time and services rendered fees and any expenses. But that part probably won’t be an issue with this client. You’ll need to sign some non-disclosure forms upon arrival this evening.”

“Non-disclosure? They know what we’re doing is illegal anyway, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, but it’s what they want. The best part of this is that the client wants you exclusive to them, since they want you available 24/7. So they are going to pay us more to make up for whatever you’re not making! Korra, we are going to make so much money on this.”

“That does sound nice. I really hope it’s not some creepy old guy. The last time you said I’d enjoy a client he had a heart attack during our session!”

“Korra, Korra, Korra. How often have I promised you anything?”

“Hhhmm. I guess never.” That was true. Varrick stretched the truth a lot, but he had never promised Korra anything before.

“Exactly! This is a Varrick guarantee! And I never give those out unless I’m 120% positive!”

Korra laughed, her boss was quite the character. “Fine. Just send me the details.”

“Will do. But just know that nothing is expected of you tonight. Dress comfortably, no need to get all…dolled up. This is a meet and greet and I’ve been told you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. If you’re not comfortable with the situation in full, you’ll still get paid for the evening and I find another girl.” Varrick said.

“Why wouldn’t I be comfortable with the situation?” Korra asked, now more confused than ever.

“Oh, trust me. You won’t. But some of the other girls might. And to be honest, you’re probably the only one I would trust not to screw this whole thing up.” Varrick said. “But, if you don’t want to do it, I can send in the second string.”

“Second g-string you mean?”

“That’s why I love you Korra! Always the right attitude.” Varrick yelled, laughing again.

“Goodbye, Varrick.” Korra said, rolling her eyes as she hung up.

\------

Korra pulled up to the address she had been given. She was used to high profile and rich clients, but this one might take the cake. It was an apartment complex, the kind with a doorman, but that wasn’t the only thing about the place that was luxurious. Korra had seen the advertisements for this place when it had been built. Each unit had it’s own private terrace, hot tub, and most were two floor units. There were multiple gyms in the complex, so that you didn’t have to do your workout with every single resident, just the ones on your floor. They were very close to downtown, so the location itself made the place expensive, but it was all of these amenities and more that made the price something Korra wouldn’t be able to earn even in ten lifetimes.

Her new client lived in the penthouse. They had the entire floor to themselves and their own private elevator. Korra walked up to the front door and greeted the doorman. The man, middle aged from what Korra could see, just gave a slight bow and pointed to the penthouse elevator. Apparently, she was expected.

Her boots clacked on the ground in the lobby. She had worn comfortable leather boots with a pair of skinny jeans, a v-neck shirt, and a black leather jacket. Korra knew she still looked good, even if it wasn’t her typical work outfit.

She rode the twenty floors up to the penthouse. When the elevator dinged that she had arrived, it opened up into one of the nicest homes Korra had ever seen. It was modern and beautifully decorated, very tasteful, too. It was a lot of reds, blacks, and whites. There were expensive looking pieces of art everywhere but the views of the city were what made the place amazing.

Korra didn’t get a good look yet, but she was definitely eager to see the windows. She was in a little foyer of sorts but didn’t see anyone come to greet her.

“Uh, hello?” Korra called out.

“Oh! Hello! Sorry, give me just a minute! I’ll be right there. Make yourself comfortable!” It was a woman’s voice. _Was she the secretary or assistant? Going to make sure I complete all the paperwork correctly?_ Korra wondered. She chuckled to herself a little. Without hesitation, Korra stepped inside to survey the apartment properly.

It was one of those open floor plans that Korra generally couldn’t stand. Being the penthouse though, Korra couldn’t blame the architect for that one. The almost 360 degree view of the city made up for any shortcomings of the design of the place. Korra went right up to the windows near the couches and just stared.

She wasn’t sure how long she stood there, but it was nice. She felt at peace, looking out over the city. Sometimes, Korra felt a little guilty at her chosen profession. At least, it was her chosen profession now, but it hadn’t always been. It used to be out of necessity. Now, looking out at the city like this, being above it all, she had no qualms. Korra was providing a service, a service that was in demand. So what if it was illegal?

“Nice view, huh?” A voice behind her said.

Korra turned and saw the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. “Uh, y-yes. Great view. Windows are nice, too.” Korra stammered, but recovered herself at the end.

The woman blushed at her compliment. “Thank you, that’s very kind. My name is Asami Sato.” She stuck out her hand.

“Korra.” Korra said, shaking it and giving the woman a lopsided grin.

“It’s nice to meet you, Korra. Shall we sit? Can I get you anything to drink?” Asami said.

“Sure. Whatever you’re having is fine.” Korra told her.

“Scotch it is.” Asami said and moved over to the bar in the corner. Korra watched her get the drinks, mesmerized by her movements. She came back over and handed Korra her drink. Korra took it and thanked her. 

They each took a sip and looked at each other. Korra saw that the woman’s eyes were the most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen. “So, to business?” Asami asked.

“Sure. Varrick didn’t give me a lot of specifics. Told me to dress comfortably and that I’d have to sign some papers before I’d find out who the client was.” Korra told her. “Are you the assistant or something?”

“Ah. So he really didn’t tell you anything.”

Korra furrowed her brows at this. “Ms. Sato, I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“Please, call me Asami. I’m sorry if I’m a little nervous, I’m not quite sure how to go about this. I will just have to trust in Varrick’s judgment. He’s not always the best business partner, but with this type of transaction, I knew he was the only one I could go to that would be…discrete.”

“Yes, my boss is quite eccentric, you don’t have to tell me that twice. So are you going to explain what’s going on here then?” Korra asked.

Asami took another big gulp of her scotch before speaking again. “Korra, I’m the client.”

Korra didn’t miss a beat. “Oh. Well my night just got a whole lot better.” Korra said, putting on her lopsided grin once more. Asami blushed again. Korra thought it was adorable.

“You’re not…put off?”

“Ms. Sato…”

“Asami.”

“Sorry, I’m used to clients insisting on calling them ‘Mister’ whatever. No, Asami. I’m not put off. Don’t get me wrong; I’m excited about the financial implications of this job, but after seeing you? I’d do this for free.”

“Thank you.” The woman blushed again.

“I’m just being honest. But I don’t think Varrick would appreciate me doing anything for free.” Korra said with a light chuckle.

“Well, thankfully we don’t have to worry about that.” Asami said. “Well, I guess if that’s out of the way, then here are the papers. I’ve highlighted where you need to sign, but of course you can read through it.”

“No need. I understand. Don’t tell anyone about this. Grave consequences and all that. I told Varrick we really didn’t need it, what we do is illegal anyway. And we usually operate under a veil of secrecy anyway. So, don’t worry Ms…Asami. Your reputation will not be harmed.”

Korra signed the papers and gave Asami a minute to her thoughts. Korra could tell the woman was nervous and now it made perfect sense as to why. Either she hadn’t been with a woman before or she was terrified for the elite of the city to find out that she prefers women. It didn’t matter to Korra, Asami was gorgeous.

“So.” Korra said.

“So.” Asami replied.

“You seem really nervous. What can I do to help?” Korra took off her leather jacket and put it on the arm of the couch.

“I’m not really sure. I would like to keep talking though, if that’s ok? That’s what I was hoping this evening would be anyway. Just talking.” Asami was still sitting up straight, like she was in school and would get detention if she slouched.

“Sounds good to me. To further answer your earlier question though, I’m not put off. I’m bi. Well, maybe more than a little bi. I like men just fine, but I really do prefer women. Probably even more so since I’ve been in this profession.”

Asami didn’t say anything right away. “That’s good to know. I’m…I don’t know. I’ve been with plenty of men, but they just…”

“Don’t do it for you?”

“Exactly. I experimented a little in college with women. But I’ve never been allowed to do anything that would go against my father’s wishes.”

“So that’s why I’m here?”

“Honestly? You’re here for a lot of reasons, Korra.”

Korra laughed at this. She liked this woman. This was going to be the best client she ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami knew it was reckless, but after the fifth terrible date in a month that her father had set her up on she couldn’t take it anymore. She had an itch that needed to be scratched. But it was more than that. She knew it was much more than that.

She knew that Varrick had other…seedier business ventures. And so she felt comfortable enough to disclose her needs to him. She was pleased that this was one of his other endeavors and that he had the perfect solution for her. Those were his exact words, at least.

When Korra arrived at her apartment, her breath caught in her throat. She knew that Varrick said he specialized in high-class escorts, which she assumed meant they were good looking. Asami hadn’t expected this though. Korra was beyond good looking. She was something else. Asami felt her core heat up at the thought of touching the woman, of the woman touching Asami.

She tried her best to play off her nerves, but Korra saw through it. Asami was surprised. People paid a lot of attention to Asami, but it was never in the ways that mattered. Right away, Korra saw her as more than just her status and riches.

“A lot of reason, huh? Care to elaborate on any of those reasons?” Korra asked her.

“My father insists on setting me up on dates with the sons of his business partners. They’re all boring or full of themselves or just downright awful. He wants me to get married and give him grandchildren as soon as possible. I can’t very well meet a woman to date or anything else for that matter. I’m sure you know who I am?”

“Uh, yes. I guess I’ve seen your picture in the papers a few times. Seen your father a lot more. Never really liked him, now I see it was justified.”

Asami laughed at the woman’s blatant insult to her father. “I don’t think I’ve heard anyone criticize him in several years.”

“I’m not someone who is going to tell you what you want to hear, Asami. Varrick does have to choose my clients carefully for this reason. I mean, I’ll tell some guy something feels good when it’s really mediocre, and I’ll fake it for the ones I know need to feel good about themselves, but I don’t lie to them about how big their dick is and I don’t laugh at their jokes if they’re not funny.” Korra said.

“That’s…good to know.” Asami was nervous all over again.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin the mood. If it makes you feel better, makes you less nervous, why don’t we make a deal?”

“What kind of deal?”

“I promise not to lie to you. Ok? Not about any of that stuff or anything else. If I don’t like something, I’ll tell you. And I’ll never fake my enthusiasm. I only ask the same from you. Don’t lie to me, in or out of the bedroom.”

Asami nodded. She was thinking about scenarios that would lead to those sorts of things. She didn’t trust herself to speak. She wasn’t sure if she could form coherent words.

Korra laughed again. “Good, I’m glad that’s taken care of. Neither of us will lie. So, I’m going to take a wild guess and you tell me if I’m right. Ok?”

“Sure.” Asami agreed.

“I think the main reason I’m here is that you’re lonely.” Korra said in a quiet voice.

Asami gasped. Was this woman a mind reader? She generally kept her feelings and emotions in check. How could Korra read her so well?

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Korra asked when Asami didn’t really respond.

“Uh…yes. You’re right. I can’t stand any of these men. It’s not just the kissing and the sex. They’re not what I’m looking for. If I have to marry one of them at some point, I need…well I need…I need conversation with someone I can actually stand to be around. Even if it’s just for now, even if it’s not forever, I need this right now.”

“You need a friend.”

“Yes.” Asami knocked back the rest of her drink. “And because I don’t know how to make any friends, then I’m not above paying for one. And if it’s one that I’ll enjoy having sex with as well? Then that’s a bonus. Spirits know I need the stress relief.”

“You mean gearing up to run your father’s company isn’t a walk in the park?” Korra teased her with a wink. Asami thought she might melt. “Do you want a refill?”

“Uh, sure. That sounds good.” Asami said and held out her glass.

“You do know that you don’t have to do what your father says.” Korra called from the bar.

“Oh, Korra. If you only knew.”

“Well, then enlighten me. Why can’t you go out and date a woman without paying for it? You could definitely have your pick of women. Even without your money, you’re damn fine, Asami. Why does he keep setting you up on terrible dates? Can’t you tell him no?”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried? Don’t you think I wish I could do what I wanted?” Asami sighed. “But, I really don’t feel like talking about him anymore. That’s a long conversation for another time. Is that ok?” Asami asked.

“Of course.” Korra said, handing her a drink. This time, Korra sat on the couch next to Asami, but still kept a healthy distance between the two of them. “What do you want to talk about instead?”

“Well, you seem like an intelligent woman, Korra. No offense, but how did someone like you get into this profession?”

“Well, Asami, that is also a conversation for another time.”

Asami laughed. She couldn’t help it. She had already laughed more this evening than she had in a long time. “Fair enough. Well, why don’t you tell me about yourself a little then? Whatever you feel up to sharing.”

“That I can do. I’m from the Southern Water Tribe. My parents still live there. I moved up here when I was 16. I’ve lived on Air Temple Island ever since. I miss the south a lot though, but I do like it here for the most part. I try to visit, but it’s been a while.”

“Wow, you live on Air Temple Island? With the Air Nomads? What’s that like?”

“Oh, well you know Tenzin? Used to be a councilman? He’s an old family friend. My first job when I moved here was babysitting his kids. All four of them. They’re crazy but adorable.”

Asami laughed. “I just can’t believe you live with Tenzin! He’s so grumpy.”

“Nah. It’s all show. He’s a big softy. Has to be with four kids. His wife is a sweetheart too.”

“Do they know what you do?”

Korra hesitated. “Not really. They think I work at one of Varrick’s bars. Which isn’t exactly a lie. I’m on the payroll there. I tell them I’m working a night shift, but I can’t catch the ferry back at 2 am, so I stay at a friend’s house. That’s what I tell them happens at least.”

“Convenient. Glad you’ve got that worked out.”

“I do have a place in the city of my own, I just don’t really stay there a lot. Tiny little studio, just so I can have a place to crash or get ready for a client. I like life on the island. Family atmosphere and all that.”

“I’m glad you have that in your life. The family atmosphere, I mean. I never did.”

“It was just you and your father, right?” Korra asked.

“Yes. My mother died when I was six. My father never recovered from it. The staff basically raised me after that. My father taught me about the business and about cars. He didn’t have time for anything else. He sent me off to boarding school once I was a teenager. He couldn’t deal with the angst and disobedience.”

“Do you remember your mother? What was she like?” Korra asked in a soft voice.

Asami felt her heart clench. “I…”

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer. Tell me about boarding school instead. You never experimented there? I would think that’s the place to be a lesbian.”

Asami laughed and already felt better. “No, it’s just that, I don’t think anyone has ever asked that. I’m not opposed to telling you, I just…don’t think I’m up for that tonight either.”

“No worries. I really want you to be comfortable, Asami. Seriously, what can I do?” Korra asked.

“You’re already doing it, Korra.” Asami told her with a smile.

They talked for several more hours after that. Asami had a wonderful time. This woman was a breath of fresh air. It didn’t matter to her that she had to pay for companionship. She was starting to think this was one of the best decisions she had ever made.

When they agreed to call it an evening, they had made plans for Korra to come over a few days later. Just for drinks again. Asami still wasn’t too comfortable jumping right into everything. She wanted to, spirits did she want it. But she was still too nervous. Korra made her feel a lot better though. The woman was kind and caring and there was a sparkle in her blue eyes that Asami thought she might never get out of her head.

“You have my number now. You just call me anytime. Ok? That’s the deal right?” Korra said as they were in the foyer.

“Yes. And you’re sure you’re fine with the arrangement?” Asami asked her.

“More than fine, Asami. I’m happy to take a break from my usual clients. And to be retained by you? I’m pretty sure I’ve won the lottery. It pains me to say it but I’m going to have to tell Varrick he was right.” Korra told her with a lopsided smile. Asami thought this woman might be the death of her.

“About what?” Asami said chuckling.

“He said he promised me that I would be happy with this client.”

“Well, I’m glad. I’m definitely happy that Varrick chose you.”

“Asami…may I kiss you?” Korra asked her. Asami was startled by the question. Despite everything, this felt like a date. It was cute that Korra was being so polite. It made her core burn with desire at the thought of Korra. She couldn’t speak though. She just nodded.

Korra leaned in slowly and Asami closed her eyes. She felt Korra’s lips on hers in the next second. It was wonderful. Korra’s lips were soft and gentle. Asami moved her lips in rhythm with Korra’s. Her lips were delicious. Salty and sweet. The best thing she had ever tasted.

Korra eventually pulled away. Asami already missed the contact. She felt herself leaning forward to try and stop the woman, but she knew it was time for her to go. “That…” Asami tried to say.

“That was something else.” Korra finished for her. She seemed equally affected by the kiss. This made Asami wonder if this was an act. Korra was an escort, after all. But no, she said she wouldn’t fake anything with her. But did she tell everyone that? How could she be sure?

“Asami. Stop over thinking. That was an amazing kiss. You don’t have to worry. I promise, I won’t lie to you. Remember?” Korra said.

Asami nodded. She still couldn’t trust herself to speak. Words weren’t going to happen.

“I had a great time and I’ll see you in a few days. Bye, Asami.” Korra said and entered the elevator.

“Bye, Korra.” Asami waved lamely.

Yes. This was definitely the best decision Asami had ever made.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra couldn’t believe her luck with this client. She felt she had paid a lot of dues in her lifetime and it was finally paying off. No more creepy men. For as long as Asami wanted. She also couldn’t believe that Varrick had been right. Korra went back to her little apartment in the city to sleep. She only woke up because her phone was ringing.

“What?” She answered groggily.

“Is that any way to greet your favorite person?” Varrick said.

“Varrick do you know what time it is?”

“Yes, it’s nearly noon. You should be awake and enjoying your newfound wealth!”

“Varrick, I just went over there for drinks. I haven’t been paid yet.”

“Oh, that’s what you think. There’s a little something under your door already. Consider it a signing bonus. Our client is very pleased.”

“Happy to hear it.” Korra stifled a yawn

“Well? Do you have something to say to me?”

“Ugh. Fine. Varrick, you were right. I was wrong. Your promises are worth their weight in gold. Thank you for giving me this client.” Korra said with a heavy sigh.

“You’re most welcome. I would have also accepted ‘Varrick is the greatest person in the world.’ But what you said was decent.” Varrick informed her.

“Nah, I’ll leave that kind of thing to Zhu Li when you’re banging.”

Varrick laughed. “If only you knew.” He said darkly.

“I’m glad I don’t actually. So was that all? Called to gloat? Or did you have more?”

“Just that and to tell you that you’ve been paid. Whatever you’re doing, keep it up toots, this is going to be a beautiful business deal.” Varrick said.

“Uh huh. Bye Varrick.” Korra said and hung up.

She got up and stretched a little and took her time going to the door. Getting dressed and ready for the day. Once she got there, she was surprised by how thick the envelope was. The amount of yuans in there was double her usual rate.

“Spirits!” Korra exclaimed once she counted it all.

This was definitely a cause for celebration. She dialed Mako.

“Oh hey, Korra. What’s up?” Mako answered.

“Hello, my friend. I’m feeling generous. Dinner and drinks on me tonight. You, Opal, Bolin, and me. Narook’s. 7 o’clock. Sound good?”

“Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks, Korra. I’ll tell them.”

“Great, I’ll see you all then.”

She hung up the phone and Korra decided it was time to go shopping. It might be cliché, but she needed new shoes. She thought she might buy Tenzin’s children each a gift as well.

\-----

“Nice to see you, Asami.” Korra said as she stepped off the elevator.

“You, too.” Korra could tell the woman was nervous still. They had already had dinner together earlier that week, so Korra thought she would have calmed down a bit. Apparently not.

Korra took the woman in her arms and kissed her gently. “Why don’t we get some drinks and get more comfortable?”

“That sounds great.” Asami managed. Korra thought it was cute the way the woman kept getting flustered.

When she had been over for dinner earlier in the week, they had kissed quite a bit, but kept everything fairly chaste. Korra made sure she was affectionate though, so she could get the woman used to her touch. She really did seem out of her element. This was Korra’s job though and she was good at it. And this woman made it easy. Korra hadn’t been lying when she said she would do this for free. She could have easily met Asami at a bar and took her home instead.

Korra took her by the hand and led her to the couch. “Just relax, Asami. You want wine? Or something harder?” Korra asked.

“Scotch.” Asami replied.

“On it.” She handed over the drink after a short trip to the bar. “To your beauty.” Korra said, as she held up her drink for a toast. Asami blushed at this but clinked her glass with Korra’s.

“Tough week at the office?” Korra inquired.

“You have no idea. Ugh. These stupid investors don’t understand science at all.” Asami started in and Korra let her talk. Stuff about finances and efficiency and prototypes. Korra had no idea what it all meant. She just made comments of agreement or disbelief at the appropriate times.

Unlike when a lot of clients talk, Korra really enjoyed listening to Asami. She didn’t understand what she was saying when she talked about work, but it didn’t matter. Korra tried to keep up at least. She knew this was what Asami needed more than anything. The other things they would do tonight would just be extra helpful.

As Asami talked, Korra decided that the relaxing needed to be increased. As much as venting about work was good for the woman, she could also see that Asami was getting wound up again. So Korra moved from her spot next to Asami on the couch and slowly moved behind her instead. Korra put her hands to work by massaging Asami’s neck and shoulders. They were very tense.

“Oh. Oh, that’s wonderful.” Asami said with a low groan.

“You’re really tense, Asami.” Korra said.

“I know, it’s the stupid…”

“Ssshhh. No more work talk. It’s time for you to relax. Just enjoy it.”

And so Asami went quiet and closed her eyes. Korra could tell she was trying her best, but she was still a bundle of nerves. Korra would get to her other bundle of nerves in a bit. Right now, she was going to take her time pampering the woman.

As she massaged, she gave little kisses to the back of Asami’s neck. She went up further and kissed below her ears and on her cheeks. Each one earned a delighted sound from Asami. Korra could feel herself heating up at each one. This spurred her on. She let her lips linger a little longer each time. And then she would lick each spot ever so slightly.

“Mmm, Korra. That feels so good.” Asami moaned.

“Oh yeah? Feeling more relaxed?” Korra asked her.

“Mmmm, yes. Definitely. But you’re teasing me.”

“Well, a little teasing is good. What do you want me to do instead, Asami?”

“A lot of things. With those hands. Oh spirits, those hands, Korra.”

“Tell me. Tell me what you want. What do you want my hands to do?” Korra whispered seductively into her ear.

“I want your hands everywhere. All over me.”

“That’s a good start. I love touching you. Your skin is so soft. So you just want me to run my hands on you? Like this? Is that all?” Korra just feathered her hands down Asami’s sides a little. She trailed them all the way to the top of Asami’s thighs and then ran them back up, ever so slightly caressing the inside of Asami’s thighs. Then she ran her hands up Asami’s stomach and paused just under Asami’s tits. Korra could feel her trembling under her touch.

“Mmm that feels good but n-no. I w-want you to touch my breasts. And…other places.” Asami was stuttering now and Korra thought it was adorable. She could tell she would need to be done teasing very soon.

“I can’t wait to touch your other places. You’re already so beautiful, I can’t imagine how much more beautiful you’ll look when you’re naked.”

“Korra…I’m…a little nervous.”

Korra stopped her massaging and moving her hands. She turned Asami around so they were face to face. She embraced Asami and held her there for a moment. Letting the woman take a few deep breaths in that position.

“Do you want me to take the lead?” Korra whispered into her ear.

“Yes, please. I just…” Asami started but trailed off.

“You said you’ve been with a woman before, right?” Korra asked, still talking in a soft voice. They parted slightly to be able to look at each other.

“A few times. But, I was really wasted and I don’t really remember it much. It was a while ago.”

“It’s ok. I can guide you through this. It’s not a big deal, ok? We are going to take our time and have fun. That’s the whole point of this.” Korra informed her and Asami nodded at this. Korra thought she still looked frightened but she could see another look forming.

“Am I…can I…touch you too?” Asami asked, shyly.

Korra couldn’t help but laugh at this. “Of course, Asami. I’m yours, bought and paid for. I’ll tell you if something makes me uncomfortable or I don’t want to do it. And you’re going to tell me the same.”

“I can do that.” Asami said.

“Well, why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” Korra asked her. Asami nodded again.

Korra scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. She laid Asami down on the bed gently and then lay down beside her. Korra put a hand on Asami’s hip and pulled her close. Asami lunged forward to kiss her at the movement. Korra met her eager lips with her own. They moved their lips against each other, pulling and nipping a little. Asami put her tongue out and Korra opened her mouth to receive it. They had yet to really do open mouth kissing. But tonight was the time to go all in.

Korra started to move her hands around Asami’s lower back and hips. Eventually, she let her hand reach down to her ass. Both of them moaned at this. Korra thought it was probably the best ass she had ever felt and Asami clearly loved the feeling of Korra grabbing it. Asami put a tentative hand out to start touching Korra, but wasn’t sure where to start. She landed on Korra’s bicep.

“Wow.” Asami said, their lips still pressed together.

“Thanks.” Korra said. She knew her biceps were good.

Asami stroked her bicep and squeezed it. She felt the woman moan into her mouth again. Korra pulled away slightly and placed Asami’s hand on her abs, under her shirt. She knew that her abs were even better and apparently Asami agreed.

“Spirits.” Asami said as she ran her hand up and down them.

“Here.” Korra sat up and took her shirt off. Asami’s eyes went wide and Korra smiled. Asami leaned down slowly to place kisses on Korra’s six-pack. Korra let out a groan of pleasure at this. Asami experimented a little more by sucking gently on the skin there. Korra let out an even louder noise. This gave Asami a little confidence to keep going. Korra was glad to see the woman start to come out of her shell.

Korra moved her hand to tug at the hem of Asami’s shirt a little. Asami didn’t say a word; she just sat up a little and took the shirt off. Korra was delighted with the sight. She growled and got on top of Asami, pressing their bodies together. She kissed Asami again and pressed their hips together. Asami let out a yelp of surprise and pleasure.

“Oh, Korra. That…th-that feels amazing.” Asami said.

“Just wait, I’m only getting started.” Korra told her.

Korra undid her own bra and threw it to the side and reached behind Asami to undo hers. Once they were both topless, Korra let her mouth work its way down to the newly exposed peaks. Korra kissed and licked every inch of Asami’s neck and chest, being careful not to leave any marks that would be visible. She let her tongue wrap around one of Asami’s pink nipples. She used her hand to fondle the other nipple and she felt Asami’s hips meet her own again.

“K-K-Korra!” Asami exclaimed.

Korra sucked the nipple she was on and pulled away gently, letting it go with a pop sound. She then switched to the other nipple with her mouth while using her fingers on the other. She was teasing and pinching it while she licked and sucked the other one. Korra could feel herself getting wet and could only imagine how wet Asami was. She decided it was time to find out.

She moved her hand down to the hem of Asami’s pants and placed her fingertips just under it. She pulled away from the nipple again with another pop and looked up to Asami to gauge her reaction. Korra saw Asami nod fervently and so Korra kept going. She slipped her hand right under Asami’s underwear as well. Korra stared into the woman’s eyes as she found Asami’s clit with her fingertips. Asami’s eyes went back in her head at the contact.

Korra made slow little circles with her fingertips, barely applying any pressure. Asami’s breathing started to hitch a little and speed up. Korra just stared at her to see the affect she was having on her. After a few minutes, she pulled Asami into a deep kiss again, without letting up with her fingers. Asami started to buck her hips against Korra’s hand. Just as she thought Asami might come back from the point of no return, Korra pulled her hand out.

“W-what?” Asami asked, clearly disappointed by the loss of contact.

“It’s ok. I just need to get these pants off. What do you say?” Korra asked her.

“Yes. Spirits yes! Touch me Korra.” Asami cried out.

“With pleasure.” Korra let her know. She unzipped Asami’s pants and pulled them off along with her underwear. “Spirits, you’re beautiful.” She said to Asami upon seeing her naked for the first time. The woman blushed at the compliment but couldn’t form any words.

Korra kissed her again. It was one with a sense of urgency to it, to let Asami know what was to come. Korra took her time and kissed her way down Asami’s torso again. She was slow and deliberate, leaving a few marks along the way. When she reached the area just above Asami’s clit, she stopped and instead went down to one of Asami’s knees and kissed her way up her inner thigh. Asami was wriggling under her, and Korra could tell she was trying the woman’s patience.

After doing the same thing to the other thigh, and leaving some really dark marks, Korra finally settled in on Asami’s center. She took the tip of her tongue and gingerly touched it to Asami’s clit, but only for a moment.

“Aaaaahhhhhh!” Asami cried out at the touch.

“Oh? Is that good?” Korra teased her. She took her hands and pushed apart Asami’s thighs before diving in again.

Korra used her tongue to run circles around Asami’s clit. The woman beneath her was moaning and clutching at the back of her head. Korra used her lips to pull the clit and hood into her mouth and then just the clit. Eventually nibbling on the little bud too.

When Korra felt her getting close, she stopped again. Asami whined at this. “Noooo.” She protested.

“Ssshhhh. Don’t worry.” Korra told her. She took her index finger and teased up and down Asami’s folds. “Oh you’re so wet Asami.”

“For you.” Asami managed.

Korra coated her finger in the liquid and traced Asami’s opening. “Stop teasing me. Please, Korra.” Asami sounded desperate, so Korra obliged. She gently pushed her finger in up to the first knuckle. Asami moaned. Korra slowly pushed in some more, to her second knuckle, and stopped again, letting Asami get used to the sensation. She finally pushed all the way in.

“Yessss.” Asami hissed.

Korra bent down and kissed her clit again, while slowly moving her finger in and out. She could hear Asami’s heavy breathing as she licked her clit and fucked her slowly. She kept this up, building a steady rhythm with her hand, but never settling with her tongue.

“I think you’re ready for another finger, what do you think?” Korra asked her after a few minutes.

“Y-y-yesssss. P-please.” Asami begged her.

“Whatever you want, gorgeous.” Korra told her and added the second finger on the next thrust.

Asami’s eyes went back in her head again. Korra curled her fingers and pressed against the top wall of Asami. Asami started to shake, but Korra knew she wasn’t quite done yet. She put her mouth on the woman’s clit once more and started pumping faster with her hand. She would thrust in with straight fingers and then curl them again on the way out.

Korra could feel Asami’s climax coming soon. “Look at me.” Korra told her. And she did. Green eyes met the blue and Asami was undone. She bucked against Korra’s hand and Korra felt her walls clench down. Korra didn’t let up though. She kept thrusting just as hard and sucked Asami’s clit into her mouth. Asami kept eye contact with her the whole time, but she screamed in satisfaction.

“Aaaaahhhh! Ah ah ahhhhhhh! Yesssss! Korrrraaaaaa!” Asami yelled.

As soon as she felt Asami’s orgasm fade, Korra eased her motions. She lifted her head and smiled at the woman. Korra massaged the spongy part inside Asami as her quaking slowed. Asami worked on catching her breath and Korra stroked her inner thighs with her free hand. Korra just sat there with a lopsided grin on her face, watching the beautiful woman in front of her.

Korra pulled her hand free and licked her fingers clean. Asami watched and bit her lower lip, her pupils still dilated. Korra scooted up next to her and kissed her. She knew Asami would take a few minutes before she could move again. They lay there and snuggled together.

“Was that worth every yuan?” Korra asked her after a few minutes.

“Spirits, Korra. That was priceless.” Asami said.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ms. Sato, your father was here this afternoon.” The doorman told her.

Asami sighed. “Of course he was. Thank you, Gabriel. I assume you turned him away?”

“Yes, Miss. I told him that this was private property and that I cannot allow him into your premise without express prior consent from you.”

“I take it he didn’t like that?”

“No, Miss. He was quite insistent, but he gave up eventually.”

“Good, thank you very much. Was Chu in the security room while this happened?”

“Yes, he said nothing abnormal was visible on the cameras.”

“Very good. Let me know if either of you need anything, of course.” Asami told him.

“Yes, Miss. Are you expecting Ms. Korra this evening?” Gabriel asked.

“That I am. I am also expecting a delivery. You can call me when it arrives, I’ll come down for it.”

“As you wish, Miss.”

Asami went to her private elevator and up to her penthouse. She had a wonderful past few days with Korra. Memories of their first night still flooded her senses, but each subsequent visit seemed to outshine the last. Korra was amazing. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and oh that body. That body could do things to Asami just by looking at it. But then Korra would touch her and she lost all sense of the world.

She had finally been brave enough on her last visit to pleasure Korra. Asami could still taste her. She had been so patient with Asami, so gentle, and helped to teach her what the woman liked and didn’t. Of course, it felt like everywhere Asami touched her was something that Korra liked.

A voice in her head kept saying, _of course she did, she’s an escort, she’s paid to like it._ But Asami had to remember the deal Korra made with her. They would tell each other the truth. Korra wasn’t going to fake anything with her. She said several times she would’ve done this for free. Asami almost regretted the fact that she didn’t meet Korra some other way. Then she would feel less insecure of what the other woman was saying. Then again, Asami would probably have been a lot more self-conscious in that instance. It didn’t matter, in the end, this was the way they met and this was the nature of their relationship.

Asami was mad that her father had tried sneaking into her apartment again. She really needed to get a keycard installed for the elevator. The doormen couldn’t always be there. She did supplement their salaries quite handsomely to assist her with a few delicate tasks like this. She was glad they and the rest of the staff in the building were loyal to her. It was hard to find someone in this city that didn’t bow down to her father. That was another reason she liked Korra.

She had taken the woman’s advice and told her father no to the last few dates he tried to set her up on. Asami assumed that was why he was trying to stop by unannounced. He wanted to see what she was up to if she was going to refuse such things. She felt better for refusing him, but she knew it came with consequences. No doubt she would be getting an earful at the office tomorrow.

Asami wasn’t going to let that bother her though. Korra was coming over that evening. It was going to be lovely weather that night, so they were going to have dinner on the roof and take a dip in the hot tub up there. All of the apartments had a terrace, but being the penthouse, she had the luxury of having the entire roof to herself. Asami hadn’t mentioned this to the woman yet. She was hoping to go skinny-dipping in the hot tub.

She got ready for the evening. She was going to try cooking, but she knew she might fail. If they had to have delivery, then so be it. She got everything prepped and ready for the grill on the roof. With that task done, she set to prepping herself, the bedroom, and the rooftop. Before she got started, she received the call that her delivery had arrived. _Perfect,_ she thought.

They hadn’t talked about adding toys to their activities, but she had fantasies about a few things and was dying to try them with Korra. She knew the woman would tell her if there was something she wasn’t up for. So far, she had blown away any previous sexual experience Asami had ever had by far. Korra made her come so hard she would see stars. This was what it was supposed to be like. If she had to go along with what her father wanted eventually, then at least she would have these memories, these experiences with Korra.

Asami laid out a few items in the bedroom from the delivery and then put on a simple yet revealing outfit. With all of that done, she heard the elevator door. She left the bedroom to meet Korra in the foyer.

“Hey you.” Korra said.

“Hey yourself.” Asami said and pulled her into a feverish kiss. “I’ve got everything ready to grill on the rooftop. Does that sound good?”

“That’s sounds perfect. Lead the way.”

Asami took her hand and they went up the staircase that allowed rooftop access. She had already brought the food up and made sure the grill had propane.

“Holy shit, Asami. I thought the views from your apartment were good, but this is something else. This is all yours too?” Korra asked.

“It better be, my name is on the lease.” Asami teased.

“You know, I’m digging this new confidence on you. It’s really sexy.” Korra told her. Asami blushed at this.

“Thank you. It’s all thanks to you, though.”

“No, you always had it. I just showed you it was ok to ask for what you want. That there’s nothing wrong with the things that make you happy.”

Asami thought about this. It was true. She was confident in all things business and when she was working on machines. But relationships and sex weren’t anything she had positive experiences with prior to Korra. It was a relief to be doing something she wanted for once.

She fired up the grill and handed Korra a beer from the fridge up there. She also turned on the hot tub so it would be warmed up after dinner. After eating, Asami got her wish and they got naked and took the plunge into the hot tub. They made out like that for quite a while. Occasionally groping each other a little further.

“Normally, I would be all for continuing up here, but I have a few surprises in the bedroom.” Asami told her.

“Oh? Care to enlighten me?” Korra asked.

“I’d rather wait and see what you think. But you can totally say no to anything.”

“At another time, I will tell you exactly what my hard boundaries are, but I have a feeling you won’t come close to those yet.”

They kissed again and Asami thought it was the best feeling in the world. Korra’s lips were something else. Korra was something else. The woman scooped her up and carried her down the narrow stairs back to the penthouse, dripping water along the way. Asami didn’t care. She ran her hands up and down the woman’s strong arms and rested her head against her chest. When they reached the bedroom, Korra threw her on the bed.

“Oh! Well this is a nice surprise! You are in for quite the treat.” Korra told her upon seeing the toys she had bought.

“Are you sure?” Asami asked.

Korra just laughed. “Asami, this is nothing. This is fantastic. Just relax and enjoy.” Korra was already putting on the strap-on. Asami watched eagerly, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. “Now, very important question before we get into this. Is there anything that a man has done to you that would be a trigger at all? With what we have been doing, it’s not very reminiscent of straight sex, but I want to make sure before we do this…”

“No, nothing like that. Thank you for checking, but I trust you.” Asami informed her.

Korra had a soft look in her eye that went away as soon as Asami noticed it. “Ok, but you tell me if you want to stop something at all.”

“Korra, I want you to take me.”

Korra growled at this and leapt on top of Asami. When their lips met, Asami moaned into her mouth. Their tongues met and Asami could feel herself getting wetter by the second. She felt the dildo between them and it excited her. She had never been excited by feeling a man’s member on her leg and she couldn’t remember being this excited by a piece of silicon before either. But the fact that it was attached to Korra, and she was about to put it in her made her ridiculously wet.

Korra moved ever so slightly and suddenly the dildo was up against her center. Korra moved her hips and Asami rubbed her clit against it. She was vaguely aware of what Korra was doing with her mouth on her neck and chest, but the feeling of the dildo against her clit dwarfed this. She could almost come just from this alone. Just as Asami thought she was getting close, Korra stopped her motions and pulled away. She looked down and used her hands to pull apart Asami’s folds. She used her fingers to spread some of the wetness around and gave some attention to her clit with her fingers. Korra put some of Asami’s juices on the dildo and gave it a stroke or two.

“Oh, I think you’re ready. What do you think?” Korra asked.

“Please, Korra. Give it to me.” Asami whispered while she shook.

Korra moved and placed the tip against Asami’s opening and pushed slowly. Asami whined with the movement. It felt so good to have Korra enter her this way. Once Korra bottomed out, she paused for a second to let Asami get used to it.

“How does that feel?” Korra asked her.

“Mmmmmm. So good Korra. You feel so good inside me.” Asami told her.

“Good, because it’s about to feel even better.” Korra said and gave a slow and steady thrust.

“Ooooohhhhh. Yessss. Fuck me, Korra.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. She started at a slow pace that Asami moaned with each thrust. She wrapped her legs around Korra’s back and she grabbed onto her luscious biceps for a handhold.

Korra picked up the pace and let out a few moans herself. She felt warmth spread throughout her whole being with each pump. Having Korra fill her was one of the better feelings she had experienced so far, and that was saying something. Before Asami could get used to this position though, Korra switched it. She leaned back on her feet and brought Asami up with her. She wrapped one arm around Asami’s back and the other around her ass. She was sort of riding Korra, but sort of not. It didn’t matter though, it felt amazing.

“K-Korra! Ah! Mmmm! I’m…I’m going to…ah ah!” Asami barely managed.

“Come for me, sweet thing.” Korra told her in a low raspy voice.

And she did. She was shaking in Korra’s arms and could feel herself dripping further down her legs and onto Korra. The other woman didn’t let up with her motions; in fact, Asami thought that Korra started going faster. “Aaaaahhhhh! Ah ah aaaaahhhhhh!” Asami screamed.

When her orgasm subsided, Korra apparently wasn’t done yet. She laid Asami back down, pulled out, and climbed up so she was straddling Asami’s face. She took Asami’s face and pushed the dildo in slowly. “That’s right, clean yourself up.” Korra told her. This caused her to moan even more. She hated giving head, but this just sent a new wave of arousal through her. She wasn’t sure if she had another orgasm in her, but apparently sucking Korra’s plastic cock made her question this.

Korra leaned over and grabbed one of the other toys had bought: a magic wand vibrator. Korra turned it on and put it on herself under the harness as best as she could. Korra started pumping in and out of her mouth and Asami could feel the vibrations down the dildo. Korra was moaning now but after a few minutes of this, she stopped and leaned back to feel Asami again.

“Oh? What’s this? Think you can handle another one?” Korra asked her after feeling her renewed wetness.

“Spirits yes!” Asami said with a breathy exhale.

Korra got up and flipped her over so she was on her stomach. Korra’s hands went under her and pulled her so she was on all fours. She entered Asami from behind and Asami moaned at the feeling. Korra grabbed her hips and started to pump. She knew she wasn’t going to last long on this next one. She could hear their skin smacking together and the sound alone made her so turned on she felt herself drip even more. She didn’t know she could produce this much liquid.

She moved her hands to her shoulders and kept going. After a few minutes like this, Korra paused and reached for the vibrator and put in on Asami’s clit. Then she started thrusting again, her free hand on a shoulder, but eventually she grabbed at Asami’s hair.

It was too much. It all felt so good, but so overwhelming. Asami felt like her body was on fire. She was going to explode very soon. Her legs could no longer support her, but that was ok. She fell onto the bed, trapping the vibrator onto her clit. Korra then placed her hands on Asami’s lower back, pushed down hard, and then went wild. She was going faster than she had done so far. Asami felt her peak building but she couldn’t speak any longer. She heard Korra moaning and before she knew it she was in the middle of another orgasm.

Asami wasn’t sure what happened other than the feeling of exploding and pure bliss. She might have blacked out for a few seconds; it was impossible to be sure. She felt herself clench down on the dildo and even more wetness dripping down. Once she came down from the climax, the sensations were too much. She screamed something other than pleasure and Korra stopped immediately with her motions and turned the vibrator off.

“Th-thank you.” Asami managed.

Korra lay on top of her and they both caught their breath for a few minutes. She could lay like that forever, with Korra on top of her. “Welcome,” Korra finally said after a few minutes. It was adorable that she remembered to respond.

A thought occurred to Asami. “Did….you…?”

“Not quite.” Korra said, clearly worn out from their activities.

Asami turned over and as best as she could and kissed Korra. They were both covered in sweat. “Let’s fix that.” She breathed into her mouth. Asami moved her hands to the straps and started undoing the harness. She helped Korra shimmy out of it. They kept kissing and Asami moved her hand to rub on Korra’s clit. She loved the feeling of the woman’s genitals against her hand. She could feel Korra was almost as wet as she was. This brought a smile to Asami’s face. That she could make Korra feel good like this.

She rubbed all around Korra’s lower parts and moved the wetness around, coating her fingertips in it. She teased Korra’s opening a little but not for too long. She pushed two fingers in and Korra moaned into her mouth at the contact. “Oh, how I love the feeling of your around my fingers.” She whispered into Korra’s ear.

Asami curved her fingers and tapped at Korra’s most sensitive spot.

“A-A-Asami.” Korra stuttered.

“Mmmm. You feel so good.” Asami told her.

As much as she liked this position, she was tired of not seeing what she was doing. Asami flipped them over without removing her hand. She still didn’t thrust yet; she kept tapping and massaging the spongy top wall instead. She kissed her way down to Korra’s beautiful caramel nipples and wrapped her tongue around one of them. She knew Korra liked a little bit of teeth, so she nibbled right away, which caused Korra to buck with her hips and groan. She did the same with the other nipple and then continued her way down to Korra’s clit.

Asami used the broad part of her tongue and gave a hearty slurping lick to Korra’s clit. The woman wriggled under her at this. It wasn’t going to take long, Asami could already tell. She dove in with her face. She wrapped her lips around the little bud and used her tongue to make different motions against it.

Ever so slowly, she started to move her hand a little bit. As soon as she did, Korra tried to move against her hand, desperate for the motion. But Asami wasn’t going to let her set the pace just yet. She moved slowly and steadily, making sure she hit that sweet spot with each thrust. 

When she sped up ever so slightly after a while, Korra practically begged. “Please!”

“Please what?” Asami asked her, breaking contact with her clit for the first time.

“Please fuck me Asami!” Korra cried.

“With pleasure.” Asami told her. And then she started to pump her hand in earnest. She was relentless, going faster than Korra’s hips could keep up with. Asami heard Korra’s breathing speed up and felt her walls clench down harder. She bent down again and put her tongue down on the woman’s clit.

This was enough to send her to a climax. “I’m g-gonna…Aaaaahhhhhhhh-sssaaaaaaawww-mmmmmmeeeeeeee!” Korra yelled out. Asami pumped as hard as she could and nibbled on Korra’s clit and alternated with her tongue. Korra peaked and snapped her legs shut, almost crushing Asami’s head in the process, but Asami didn’t care. She got up and laid next to Korra so that they were facing each other.

“You’re a fast learner.” Korra said after a while.

“Well, I have a really sexy teacher.” Asami told her with a smile. Korra grinned back at her with a lopsided smile, but Asami could tell she was fighting sleep.

“Go to sleep, beautiful.” Asami whispered to her. Korra’s eyes were already closed as she pressed a tender kiss to the woman’s forehead.

Asami watched her sleep and she knew in that moment that something had switched in her. Keeping this a simple business transaction was going to prove very difficult for Asami.


	5. Chapter 5

Korra woke up a few hours later and gazed at the naked woman next to her. _Damn, she’s something else,_ Korra thought. It was rare for clients to care about Korra’s enjoyment, but that wasn’t the only thing. Korra had fun with Asami. In the bedroom and out. The woman was easy to talk to and they never stopped laughing when they were hanging out.

She realized after a few minutes that she needed to pee and she desperately needed a glass of water. Korra got up to take care of both things, grabbing a second glass of water for Asami. When she laid back down in the bed, the other woman turned and groaned.

“Sorry.” Korra whispered.

“Where’d you go?” Asami asked, groggily.

“Bathroom. Got some water. Do you want some?”

“Mhm.” Asami sat up and drank the offered glass. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

They both lay down cuddled for a few minutes, staring into each other’s eyes. “You have really gorgeous eyes, you know.” Korra told her.

Asami laughed. “Thank you, I got them from my mother. But I was thinking the same thing about you.”

“Thanks. She must have been a real looker then too, huh?”

“Yes, she was. It’s so funny to look at pictures of her, it’s like looking in a mirror with just a few things changed.”

“Well I’d have a real problem if there were two of you.”

Asami laughed again and Korra’s heart purred at the sound. “We may have looked alike, but I think I inherited more of my personality from Hiroshi, unfortunately. I like to think I got a few of her good qualities though.”

“Oh? Like what?”

“Her temperament, thank goodness. She was patient in a way that Hiroshi never was. When she wanted something, she worked toward it, but she understood when to give in. When the battle was lost but not the war. She would be just as tenacious as him, but without anyone realizing.”

“That does sounds like something you would do.”

“Right? But she was different in so many ways. She was more of an artist than I’ll ever be. I’m such an engineer and I love getting in the middle of a machine and making it work. I can get covered in engine grease or oil and that is just the best day to me. My mother on the other hand, she would paint or dance. She was always so graceful, so proper and ladylike. She was a dreamer too, you know what I mean? She would come up with these crazy and fanciful ideas. Oh, our little games were always the most fun. Dad could never keep up with us when we would get going on something.” She finished with another laugh in her reverie.

“I think you’re more like her than you realize. You’re very graceful and artistic. And you’re definitely a dreamer.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen your drawings. It doesn’t matter that they’re schematics or whatever. I’m pretty sure they other engineers don’t have schematics that look nearly as lovely. Yours could be in a museum.”

“Well, I guess.”

“See? And the way you move, Asami. If I hadn’t known better, I would have guessed you were a dancer. Everything you do has this flow to it that is nothing but graceful.”

Korra could see she was making the woman blush, even in the dark bedroom. “Dad wouldn’t let me do dance when I was young. I begged, but he said no. After mom passed, he insisted I enroll in martial arts so I could learn to protect myself. I resented it at first, but it’s come in handy over the years.”

Korra laughed a little. “Beautiful and deadly? Is there anything you can’t do? But seriously, you’ve got her imagination, that’s for sure. I don’t understand half the crap that comes out of your mouth when you’re talking about machines but I know there isn’t a problem you can’t solve. The way you think, it’s like there isn’t a limit to anything. You just don’t let yourself have one. Even with this, with us. Instead of saying, ‘I want to be with women, but it’s not something I’m allowed to have,’ you found a way to have it. How many people would do that? Not a lot.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Asami told her quietly.

“There’s not much to say, it’s the truth.” Korra said, looking puzzled.

“No, I mean, I barely know you and you already understand me so much. And everything you just said, comparing me to my mother, that’s probably one of the nicest things someone has ever said to me. Thank you, Korra.”

It was Korra’s turn to blush. “It was nothing.” She mumbled.

“Tell me about your parents. Do they still live in the south?”

“Yeah, they do. They’re great. I miss them a lot. My childhood was pretty isolated, but otherwise I was happy. My mother is one of the nicest, most caring people you’ll ever meet.”

“I see where you get it from then.”

Korra blushed some more. “And my father is this big, warrior type guy, but he’s a big softie underneath. We act a lot a like. Tough exterior, hotheaded, but at the end of the day we just want to help people.”

“They sound really nice, Korra.”

“They are. My father is from the Northern Water Tribe, actually, did I tell you? My uncle, Unalaq, got him banished and…”

“Wait, your uncle is Chief Unalaq?”

“Uh, yeah. He’s a really horrible person.”

“So wait, your father must be…?”

“Chief Tonraq, yeah. So my dad was in line to be chief, but my uncle got him banished. No one found this out until later though and by that time my dad had already made a life down south. He wasn’t about to leave after building so much for the tribe. They made him chief down there and the Southern Water Tribe officially declared independence. It was a bold move, but my dad was done being under his brother’s influence.”

“I don’t understand. Why would they let Unalaq continue to be chief once that came to light?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think Unalaq gave them much of a choice in the north, but who’s to say. I haven’t been up there since I was…ten? Twelve maybe?”

“So are you like, heir to the throne?”

Korra laughed. “There isn’t really a throne. We’ve built a lot back since the hundred-year war, but it’s still not the booming metropolis that the Northern Water Tribe is. It’s a lot better though. When my dad declared independence, we were cut off from the money and resources of the north. It’s taken a while for the economy down south to recover. That’s actually why I left in the first place.”

“Because the economy was bad?”

“Yes and no, I left so that I could earn money to send to my parents. Since I barely have any expenses up here, even with my own little apartment, I just send it all back home.”

“Wow. That’s amazing, Korra. Not a lot of people would do that.”

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t really a choice. We didn’t have enough to go around after a while. They were tough times. I’ve only been back once since I left. It’s nice to see that it’s better, but they still have a long way to go. My parents use every yuan toward bettering the tribe.”

“So is that how you started with Varrick then?” Asami asked her.

“Oh, no. That’s a whole saga. If you want to hear it?” Korra asked.

“Of course. Only if you’re willing.”

“You told me about your mother, I think it’s only fair. Well, when I moved here, I started babysitting Tenzin’s kids, but that was just pocket money really. Nothing to send home. So I got the first job I could. I have no experience or education to speak of, so the only thing I could get was manual labor or food service. I spent most mornings at the docks unloading cargo and then I would go to Narook’s and work a full day there, waiting tables or cooking in the back, whatever they needed.”

“Wow, no wonder you’re ripped.”

“Yeah, but it was brutal. I barely slept. And it was barely any money, even with all the hours I was putting in at both places. I came here to help my family, but I knew eventually I wanted to help people. I didn’t really feel like I was doing that at either job. So I started looking other places. The guys at the docks started talking about the whores they were buying down in the Dragon Flats, said they were cheap and if you knew where to look that they were clean.”

“The Dragon Flats…clean?”

“I know, I know, but these were dock workers, so you’ll have to forgive their lack of…I’m not sure the word. I started thinking that it wouldn’t be so terrible. It would be less time, more money, and I liked sex with men well enough. Or at least, that’s what I thought back then. I thought, ‘how bad could it be?’ That was my southern naivety shining through. Because it can get real bad.”

“I’m so sorry, Korra.” Asami said and pulled her closer, as if that would undo all the suffering Korra has had to experience. It didn’t, but Korra appreciated the gesture.

“It’s fine, Asami. There’s a reason I don’t talk about stuff too much. It kills the mood. And, I’m in a much better position now than when I was streetwalking. That’s how it started though. I went to the street where the whores were and acted like one. I was dressed in my water tribe clothes though. Oh I was so young and stupid. I made sure I had condoms on me, but otherwise I was unprepared. There were guys that loved my water tribe look and couldn’t get enough of it. So I had my first johns.”

“So did you go to a motel or anything? Like how did that work?”

Korra laughed. “Oh no. Not usually. Most of the time you go back to their car or you do it right there in the alley.”

“That’s horrible.”

“Eh, it’s not so bad. It’s quick. One john would get me more than a weeks wage down at the docks. And I could do several johns a night. I quit the docks soon enough. Then cut back my hours at Narook’s so that I was free in the evenings.”

“So where does Varrick come in to all of this? How did you get off the street?”

“I’m getting there. The thing about streetwalking is that it’s dangerous. Oh, spirits is it dangerous. I was lucky that I knew how do defend myself. I put more guys into the hospital than could ever touch me the wrong way. Still, I knew my luck would run out at some point. I had heard from some of the other freelance girls, the ones that didn’t have pimps or weren’t associated with a triad, that if you could get a spot in like a hotel bar or some other bar, that it helped a lot. Problem was, most of that turf was already taken. If you think the triads are picky about their regular turf, just wait if you’re a lady of the night and step onto the wrong corner or bar.”

“I never knew…”

“It’s fine, Asami. Why would you know about this stuff? I didn’t until I lived it. So I started scouting places that might be good. See, the richer and higher class johns you had, the less work you would have to do to make the same amount. It was also just a little safer as well. Don’t get me wrong, there are still tons of assholes that are on the same status level as your father, but in general these are guys that wanted to play it safe. I tried setting up in the bar of the Four Elements lobby. That worked for a while, but I got into some disagreements with the other women there that were involved with the Triple Threats. I decided it was in my best interests to stop going there after a while. So I was back to walking the street. Then I found Varrick’s bar. It’s a big place, don’t know if you’ve ever been?”

“Not that I can say.”

“Well, it’s got a lot of different rooms. There is a strip club in there, but the general public doesn’t really know about that. It’s for VIPs only and you need a password. There’s also other rooms in the back where he operates a brothel of sorts. Well, I didn’t want to have to split my fees with him. So I tried to discreetly operate at the bar itself.”

“You didn’t!” Asami said laughing in disbelief.

“Yup, I did. Worked well for a while too. But, he found out after a bit.” Korra said, laughing along with her.

“What did he do?”

“Varrick is from the south, fortunately. Instead of roughing me up, he took sympathy on me. Hates the north and my uncle too. So he made me an offer. Either he turns me into the police or I work for him. I obviously chose the latter. Best decision I ever made, actually.”

“That’s not really a decision, though is it?”

“Sort of. The problem with the prostitution laws is that they aren’t very strict, but they’re still annoying. They can be fines or jail time or both, depending on the judge and whether you’re a repeat. I go bail out a lot of the ladies or pay their fines as much as I can, actually. I still send a lot of money to my parents, but I realized it’s important to pay it forward, too.”

“But, how do you manage that? Do you just go to the precinct every day and ask ‘excuse me, are there any hookers here that need to be bailed out?’”

Korra laughed hard enough at that she snorted. “Not really. More like, I may or may not have helped out the Chief of Police at one point in time, and so we have a little arrangement.”

“You…did what? With Chief Beifong? She…paid you?”

“Oh no, of course not. She didn’t want to do anything illegal. Mind you, I trust you with this information. I generally don’t spread secrets about my clients.”

“Of course. I won’t say a word.”

“Ok, good. I figured, but I just wanted to make sure. But yeah, Lin…needed some help. Not sure if you knew this but she dated Tenzin when they were young, but Tenzin dumped her for Pema, his wife. It took a few decades, but they’re friends now. Lin started to date Tenzin’s sister, Kya. Lin had never been with a woman and Kya had been with…well…quite a lot. She’s another old family friend from the south, so I was well aware of Kya’s reputation. Lin had known me long enough by this point to know what I did. I had been arrested enough times for it too. Anyway, I helped her out, and instead of paying me we now have an arrangement. When they get some hookers in that don’t have a triad or pimp come pay their bail, she calls me. Means they’re usually working for themselves, like I did.”

“Wow. I just don’t know what to say. That’s amazing that you do that. But also, you had sex with Chief Beifong. What the fuck? Was that just so awkward?”

“Oh yes.” Korra laughed at the memory. “It wasn’t arousing or intimate. It was very clinical. She wanted to know what to do so she could pleasure Kya. Still, one of the better clients I had.”

Korra could tell Asami was processing all of this. “Sorry, I shouldn’t tell you about this stuff. Like I said, it’s a mood killer, and it’s usually not my place to tell.”

“No, I like hearing about it. I’m glad you’re in a better place with Varrick.”

“Spirits, yes. Once I was an escort for Varrick, I had clients, not johns. I was no longer a common whore and that opened up so many doors for me. I didn’t even have to wait at the bar for clients. Varrick would call me and tell me where to go. There was somewhat of a vetting process for the clients and anyone that didn’t follow the rules would be blacklisted. The triads don’t do things like that for their whores and most of the pimps don’t either. I definitely had to do a lot of things I hadn’t before, but the payout was worth it. I was earning so much more money than I had even seen before. It was amazing. Varrick’s cut from my earnings was well worth it too.”

“People have been blacklisted? What do you have to do to do that?”

“Let’s not talk about that. It’s not something I like thinking about.”

“I’m sorry, we don’t have to talk about it. Thank you for sharing all this with me though. I had no idea. I’m so sorry you had to go through so much.”

“Don’t worry about it, Asami. I’m where I am now and I try to help everyone I can. In a way, I like what I do because of that too. I help people, you know? It seems silly, but it does. Like, look at you.”

“What about me?”

“You’re just so comfortable in your own skin now. I helped you unlock something inside yourself. That’s what I want to do. Help people feel better about themselves.” Korra told the woman, stroking her hair lightly now.

“Mmmm. You definitely do that.” Asami told her. She pulled Korra closer and was back asleep within minutes. Korra let out a light chuckle.

Even if it couldn’t be more than an escort and client, this was definitely the best client Korra had ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

Asami walked through the lobby of Future Industries and waved to the receptionist. The woman smiled back.

“Good morning, Ms. Sato.” The receptionist greeted.

“Good morning, Julia. How was your weekend?” Asami asked.

“Oh, the usual. Nothing to write home about. You look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth. I assume yours was good?” Julia asked.

“Fantastic.” Asami said with a wink as she entered the elevator to go up to her office.

Her weekend had been just that: fantastic. She had so many orgasms she couldn’t even count. And the times they spent out of the bedroom were just as good. They spent a lazy morning on Sunday together and Korra eventually left. Asami was still reeling from their conversation in the wee hours of the morning. She felt closer to Korra after that than she ever had. It was almost like…but no. She wasn’t going to think that. They had a business relationship and that was it.

Everywhere she went that day, she had a similar conversation with her other coworkers as she had with the receptionist at the front desk. It wasn’t until lunch that her personal assistant confronted her on the reasons why though.

“Ok. Spill it.” Her assistant said, shutting the door to Asami’s office behind her.

“What do you mean, Yin?” Asami asked.

“Don’t play dumb. You’re seeing someone.” Yin said. The woman was about the same age as Asami, so they had a friendly relationship.

“I’m not. I swear.”

“Then why do you look like you’re possessed by Raava herself? You’ve been walking around here the last week or two like you’re floating on a cloud. But today is a whole new level. So stop lying and tell me what’s going on.”

“I…” Asami wasn’t sure what to say. She knew Yin was smart, but this was a whole new level. “I’m not really seeing anyone. It’s just a bit of fun.”

“Uh huh. So you got laid then?”

Asami didn’t respond, she just blushed. “Oh you’re terrible, Asami! At least tell me his name.” Yin demanded.

“There’s really nothing to tell. It’s not anything serious.” Or at least, it couldn’t actually turn serious, since it was all arranged. Bought and paid for, as Korra had said several times.

“You’re a bad liar, Asami. I know those stuffy suits can’t see through it, but I can. Maybe last week you were just getting laid. But this week…oh you’ve already fallen, haven’t you?”

“I’m done with this interrogation. I’m going to eat my sad little lunch while I go through some more emails.” Asami told her, moving her hand in a shooing motion.

“I’ll find out the truth eventually.” Yin said, and left.

Asami rolled her eyes. Sure, she liked Korra. They had fun together. She already knew that she enjoyed the sex that much more because of it. She probably wouldn’t be able to come as hard if it were just any woman. Korra was attractive and they got along well. So why shouldn’t she enjoy it? That was the point of their relationship: enjoyment. But did she have feelings for the woman?

She thought about it the rest of the day while she worked. Asami didn’t come to any sort of conclusion, but she did wonder vaguely if Yin had a little bit of a point. Around 5 o’clock, Asami was thinking about ordering delivery for dinner so she could keep working a little longer, but instead, Yin buzzed her.

“Yes?” Asami answered the intercom.

“Ms. Sato, I have Mr. Sato out here to see you.” Yin said.

Asami sighed. Of course he would corner her at work. “Send him in.”

“Right away. Do you need anything before I leave for the day?”

“No, thank you, Yin. Have a good evening.”

“You too, Ms. Sato.”

That was all the warning she got before her door opened. “Hello, Asami.” Hiroshi said.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, father?” Asami asked, cutting through any small talk.

“What? A father can’t visit his daughter at their shared place of business?”

“A father can. But you don’t. Ever. I’m extremely busy, so if you could please state your purpose that would do us both a favor.”

“Fine. Have it your way. You’ve been avoiding me.”

“It doesn’t take a detective to figure that one out. What’s your point?”

“I’ve got Kuro’s boy interested in taking you out to Kwong’s soon. You remember him? He’s a real rising star in the financial district…”

“I told you already. I’m not going on anymore dates setup by you.” Asami tried to keep the malice out of her voice, but she knew she failed. She was going to keep her temper. He could lose his, but Asami wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

“Oh? And why not?” Hiroshi asked. His voice was still light and airy.

“Well, father, I’m tired of being treated like your prized cow that you’re just so desperate to sell. I’m not anyone’s property. I can find my own dates, thank you very much.”

“Hhhmmm. Is that so? Well, Asami, I disagree. You’ve shown little interest in dating and that just won’t do. So I’m trying to help you out by providing you with acceptable options. I’m not trying to ‘sell you off’ as you so rudely suggested.”

“If I don’t want to date then that’s my choice. I want to concentrate on my work.”

“Oh no, well that won’t do at all, Asami. If you’re going to take over for me, you’ve got to get the early years of motherhood out of the way now. If you don’t date then you’re just going to put that off even more. I’ve got to get you ready as soon as possible. The clock is ticking, Asami.” Hiroshi informed her while tapping his watch.

“Who said that I’m going to have kids?”

“Oh, Asami, of course you are.”

“That is my decision to make, not yours.”

“And it is my decision whether or not to leave my company to you.”

“No, that’s a decision for the board.”

“Yes, but they are traditional people, Asami. They want their CEO to be someone with a family. And at your age, you need to be well on your way to that goal. So, let’s get back to the original topic, shall we?” Hiroshi said with a smirk on his face, knowing he had won the argument. When Asami didn’t respond right away, he continued. “Koru’s son isn’t dull, I promise you, I had lunch with them both the other day and…”

“Stop. Just stop, dad.” Asami felt her irritation growing and with it, her courage too. “I’m done going on your dates and that is final.”

“Asami, until you find someone on your own…”

“I’m seeing someone.” Asami blurted out.

She was met with silence. Asami wasn’t sure why she said it other than the fact that he wasn’t going to shut up otherwise. Being single wasn’t a choice she was allowed to make.

“Well why didn’t you say so?” Hiroshi said with a chuckle. “I’m happy to hear it! We could have just gone without all this nonsense if you had led with that!”

“Because, as I said, it’s my choice what I do with my life.”

“Asami, I don’t have the energy for your childish games today. You’ve met someone, though, and that makes me happy. What’s his name?”

Here was where her brilliant idea ended. “Dad, it’s still very new. I would really appreciate some privacy…”

“I get it, I get it! Still in the honeymoon phase, eh?”

“Dad!” She did not like the turn this conversation had taken.

“It’s fine, Asami, I know what it’s like. Your mother and I couldn’t keep our hands off each other for quite some time when we were first dating…”

“Stop! I don’t want to hear that!” This was even worse.

“Ok, ok.” Hiroshi was laughing throughout all of this. “Well, just don’t get pregnant out of wedlock. Although there are worse things than a shotgun wedding.”

“Ugh. Great, now that all of that is covered, are we done here?” Asami asked him, letting her irritation to get to her again.

“Yes, I suppose. But I hope this relationship lasts long enough for you to bring him to the charity ball. I won’t have you going stag again this year. If you don’t find yourself a date, I will have one lined up for you. No arguments.”

“Fine. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have somewhere to be.” Asami said. She grabbed her purse and held the door open for him.

“Ah, off to see your gentleman caller? Well, I can’t wait to meet him. Hopefully he’s good enough for my little girl.”

“Good bye, father.” Asami called.

“Good night, Asami.” Hiroshi waved genially as he walked the length of the hallway to his own office.

Asami gave up all hope of working for the rest of the evening. As soon as she blurt out she was seeing someone and Hiroshi bought it, she knew she would need to talk to Korra. So instead of calling, she made another rash decision.


	7. Chapter 7

Korra had invited her friends over to Air Temple Island for dinner that evening. They usually came over for dinner about once a week if everyone’s schedules permitted. Bolin was also never one to turn down free food, even if it was vegetarian. Asami said she would be working late tonight, and Korra was sure the woman would be sore from their weekend together, so she was fairly confident she had the night off from work.

“I think that’s everything.” Pema said as she placed a bowl of salad on the table.

“This looks amazing, thank you, Pema.” Opal said.

“Yes, thanks for having us.” Mako said.

They all looked a Bolin, who was already reaching for a steamed bun. He stopped mid motion and placed his hands in his lap. “Thank you Pema and Tenzin and children! We love coming over here. And not just for the food.”

Everyone laughed. Korra just shook her head at the man. They had started to fill their plates when they were interrupted by one of the Air Acolytes.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Master Tenzin, but there is a Ms. Sato to see Ms. Korra.” The man said.

All eyes fell onto Korra. She didn’t know what to say. She looked out the door and could see Asami at the bottom of the stairway leading into the eating area. She looked nervous. “Well, send her in, I guess.” Korra said, with a shrug.

Korra stood to receive her visitor and was still in shock when Asami was in the doorway. “Oh, I didn’t mean to intrude on dinner. I’m so sorry, Korra, I should’ve called first, I…” Asami started stammering. Korra could see she was flustered.

“Nonsense.” Pema said from the table. “Any friend of Korra’s is always welcome here.”

“Have you eaten? We have plenty of food.” Korra said in a soft voice to the woman, placing her hand on Asami’s arm gently.

“Um, no. But I really don’t want to impose.” Asami said.

“Everyone, this is my friend Asami. Asami, this is Tenzin and his wife Pema, their kids, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan, and these are my friends Mako, his brother Bolin, and Bolin’s girlfriend, Opal. Oh, and this is Kai.” Korra said. She didn’t mention that Kai was dating Jinora because it was still a touchy subject with Tenzin, even though his daughter was legally an adult.

“It’s nice to meet you all. Are you sure it’s ok? It does smell delicious.” Asami said.

“Of course, Asami. I’ll get you a plate. Take a seat.” Pema told her and whisked away to the kitchen.

Korra led her to a seat next to herself and tried to gauge what was going on with the woman. She was clearly upset by something, so upset she just showed up at the island unannounced, something that she hadn’t done before and they had never discussed as a possibility. Asami knew Tenzin and his family didn’t know what Korra did. And she hadn’t discussed what her friends know either.

“Soooo, Korra’s never mentioned you before, Asami. How long have you two been friends?” Mako asked.

“Just about two weeks, I think?” Asami said, looking at Korra for confirmation.

“How do you know each other?” Bolin inquired, with a mouth full of food.

“Bolin!” Opal nudged him.

“What?” Bolin asked.

“Chew, then talk!” She yelled.

“Ok, ok! You don’t have to hurt me!” Bolin said, holding his arms up in defense.

“To answer your question, we met at the bar.” Korra provided. She figured that was the best cover they were going to get. She knew Mako would see right through this though. He already had that look on his face. His detective look. Korra hated it.

There was silence for a few minutes while they all ate. It was an awkward mood, which shouldn’t be, since there was only the addition of one person. Thankfully, Tenzin’s children were there to save the day.

“Meelo!” Ikki yelled.

“What?” Meelo said in a look of feigned innocence.

“Meelo, no one is buying that look.” Korra informed him. “What did he do Ikki?”

“Oh, you’ll find out in a second.” Jinora said, with a smile on her face.

The smell hit everyone at the same time. “To your room young man! We have been over this time and again! If you have to pass gas during dinner then you leave the room!” Tenzin bellowed.

“It was an accident! I didn’t mean to!” Meelo defended.

“You heard you father.” Pema said.

Grumbling, he grabbed his plate and made to leave. “It was nice to meet you, beautiful woman.” Meelo said with a bow toward Asami and left.

After he slid the door closed, the entire dining room erupted into laughter. Asami was blushing but she was laughing just the same.

“Sorry about him, he’s still learning some manners.” Tenzin informed Asami. “So, you’re Hiroshi’s daughter, right?”

“Wait, what? Like that Sato? Ow!” Bolin asked. Opal must have elbowed him again.

“I am that Sato, yes, and Hiroshi is, most unfortunately, my father.” Asami said. Korra thought the look on her face gave some indication to the cause of her mood.

“Unfortunately? I don’t understand, he’s the richest man in the United Republic! He’s a titan of industry! He invented the Satomobile!” Bolin protested.

“He’s also a controlling, manipulative, self-centered jerk.” Asami said in a bitter tone. She stabbed her potatoes with her fork a little harder than necessary. Korra decided with that comment that something had definitely happened with Hiroshi and that’s why Asami was here.

Tenzin let out a low chuckle. Everyone looked at him. “I’ve never cared much for him either.” He said after the inquisitive looks.

“Oh, that’s right, you were a councilman, right?” Asami asked.

“Yes. He was…not my favorite person to deal with. He never had the interests of the city or its people at heart, even if he tried to convince the council otherwise.” Tenzin said.

“He was part of the movement to dismantle the council, wasn’t he?” Jinora asked.

“Yes, but it was something that needed to be done anyway. It was no longer working to serve the citizens in the best way possible. A democratically elected leader was better in the long run. Although Raiko…” Tenzin started.

“Let’s not talk about Raiko at the table, ok?” Pema said with a stern look.

“You’re right, sorry, honey.” Tenzin said to his wife.

They all chatted amicably after this. The atmosphere was much lighter than it had been upon Asami’s arrival. Korra kept stealing glances at the woman throughout the meal. It was odd, just how comfortable she felt having her there with her friends and pseudo family. She let herself wonder for just a second what it would have been like to bring her here under different circumstances. But Korra stopped this thought almost as soon as it started. The different circumstances were not something that was possible.

Before she knew it, dinner was ending. Her friends were standing up to leave. They usually hung around until the last ferry or Korra would go with them back to the city. Tonight, though, Korra knew Asami needed her.

“Thank you both for having me. It was delicious.” Asami said, shaking Tenzin’s hand. When she offered her hand to Pema, the woman pulled her into a hug. Korra chuckled to herself, knowing Asami hadn’t expected that.

“Of course. And I meant it, by the way. You’re welcome here anytime.” Pema told her.

“Don’t let Hiroshi get you down. He’s human, just like the rest of us.” Tenzin told her.

Asami laughed. “I’m not sure I believe that.”

Korra and her friends walked out onto the pavilion and discussed the plans for the evening.

“Do you guys want to go see that new movie? It’s supposed to be really good. I think we can still get tickets to the last show tonight.” Bolin said.

“That sounds good. I don’t have to work tomorrow.” Mako said.

“I can’t, I have an early class tomorrow.” Jinora said. She and Kai were in their first year at the university. Korra was glad to see that her and Kai were getting bolder with their relationship. He was holding her hand on the island, at least. A month ago he could barely sit next to her at dinner without being glared at by Tenzin during the entire meal.

“Yeah, and I still have homework to finish.” Kai said. “I’m catching the next ferry back though, I’ll ride with you all.”

“Korra? Do you and Asami want to join?” Opal asked them.

“Uh…we are going to pass. She’s never been to the island before, I promised her a tour. I’ll see you all later though, ok?” Korra knew the excuse was lame, she could see Mako staring at her, brows furrowed.

“Ok. But don’t miss bowling night this week. Promise?” Opal asked while hugging her.

“I’ll try.” Korra said. “I may have to work a shift that night, I’m not sure.”

“Oh! If you’re free, you should bring Asami bowling on Thursday!” Bolin said. _He just doesn’t know when to shut up,_ thought Korra.

“Maybe, Bolin. Now, if you’ll excuse us.” Korra said, taking Asami’s hand to lead her away.

“I’ll check my schedule, Bolin.” Asami promised him. “It was nice to meet you all!” She called over her shoulder as they walked off.

“Korra.” Mako called, a warning tone in his voice that Korra knew all too well.

“Can it, Mako! Everything’s fine!” Korra yelled back. Soon they were out of earshot.

“What was that about?” Asami asked her.

“I…haven’t mentioned Mako before, have I?” Korra said.

“Nope.” They continued to hold hands as they walked, even as their pace slowed.

“He’s my ex-boyfriend. But that’s not the real issue. We’re great friends now. But he’s the only one that actually knows what I do for a living. Because he’s a detective.”

“Spirits! That must have been difficult.”

“Yeah, you can say that again. We didn’t work too well, anyway. All we did was argue. And he was pretty lousy in bed. But it would’ve gone on longer if he hadn’t arrested me.”

“He did what?” Asami almost yelled.

“Ssshhh. People are starting to go to the sleep already. Most of the people who live here are basically monks. But yeah. Back when I was streetwalking, he was canvassing the area one night, looking for a suspect to another crime. Most of the time, the cops leave the hookers alone on certain streets. As long as they don’t see a blatant pickup by a john, then they look the other way. Well, imagine his shock, cruising down the street in his patrol car, when he see his girlfriend, working the corner.”

Asami was laughing now. “I’m sorry! It’s not funny, but I can’t seem to stop laughing.”

“Oh, it’s funny now. But it wasn’t at the time. He arrested me right there. I was dressed the part and in the right spot. Problem was, because he didn’t see me do anything, the arrest didn’t stick. Charge was thrown out before I could even be booked properly. His boss was so mad!”

“I take it the relationship didn’t last after that?”

“Oh no. We both dumped each other, right there. Yelling and screaming at police headquarters. I think I tipped his desk over. It’s not one of my prouder moments. Ok, that’s a lie. I’m totally proud of it.”

Asami was doubled over in laughter by the time they got to the gazebo. “Wow. Despite why I’m here, I think I’m actually in a much better mood after dinner and all that. Thank you for letting me stay. I know it was weird at first.”

“No problem. Pema loves having company. But speaking of…why are you here? Why didn’t call if you needed me? I would’ve come right over.”

“I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry. I was just so upset and my father is such an asshole. He came into my office at the end of the day and when I left I just came here. I didn’t even realize I was driving to the docks until I was already there.”

“Fair enough. Still doesn’t answer the big question, though.” Korra informed her.

“Well…” Asami started talking. She told Korra about her father cornering her in her office at the end of the day and trying to set her up with yet another man. The story went on and Korra felt her eyes grow wider with every sentence. When Asami was finished, Korra thought for a few minutes before responding.

“Korra? Can you say something please?” Asami asked after she had been silent for too long.

“Sorry, I’ve just been processing everything you said. You sure know how to make things complicated, don’t you?” Korra asked her.

“I didn’t mean to.”

“I know you didn’t. But that still puts us in this predicament. Your father demanded you start dating someone for some stupid reason involving the board and motherhood and taking over the company.”

“Um, yes. That’s about right.”

“You tried to tell him no, but that didn’t work.”

“Correct.”

“So instead, you decided to tell him you were dating someone.”

“Exactly.”

“And he thinks that someone is a man.”

“Mhm.”

“And you want to pretend that someone is me.”

“If…that’s ok with you.”

“That’s not the issue here, Asami.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

Korra took a deep breath. “For the smartest person I know, you’re being a little obtuse right now.”

“I don’t…”

“Your father expects you to date and marry a man. If you make up a fake relationship, why in the name of Raava would you have your fake relationship be with a woman? There are plenty of men out there that would love to be your beard! We could keep doing what we do on the side and it wouldn’t be nearly this complicated.”

“I told you, I didn’t think it through. Ok? Which is very unlike me. I don’t know any men I’d be comfortable enough to do that with! Also, the entire company apparently knows I’m getting laid. Everyone has been talking behind my back about how I seem happier and less stressed.”

“Well that just tells me I’m doing my job well.” Korra couldn’t help but smile at that.

“So I had already told my assistant that I’m seeing someone so she would stop harassing me. Then my father came to discuss my love life a few hours later. The same lie seemed to fit. And besides, he just wants me to marry and have kids, he’s never explicitly said it needs to be a man.”

“Asami…” Korra was starting to get a headache.

“I tried to tell him no, he wouldn’t listen. I’m done playing by his rules. I can’t do it anymore, Korra. I can’t hide. Maybe I will meet someone that I won’t have to pay for someday. Of course, they won’t be half as good looking as you…”

“Stop it. You could get any girl out there.”

“But that’s just it! I can’t Korra! I’m not good with people! I just don’t understand them. Give me a machine, something with nuts and bolts and wires, and I’m set. Put me in a conference room with the stuffy suits, I’ll make grown men cry. But trying to figure out emotions of other humans when I’ve been denying for years that I have any? It’s impossible Korra.”

“You’re pretty good with me.”

“Yes, but…”

“I know. That was stupid. I’m sorry.”

“No, it wasn’t. It was honest. Which is one of the many reasons I like you.” Asami said and gasped. “I meant…just that…we have a good time…and I didn’t mean…”

Korra kissed her to shut her up. She knew what the woman meant. She felt it too. But that wasn’t what their relationship was. She was bought and paid for, as she told Asami many times. Korra was beholden to Varrick, and no amount of feelings would change that fact.

“Asami, listen to me. I like our time together. I meant it when I said I would do this job for free. There are a lot of times that I wish we met under different circumstances. But the fact remains that we didn’t. So we need to remember this is a business transaction. You need companionship and I provide that. It’s not unheard of in my line of work at all. In fact, I’ve had a lot of men pay me just to come over and watch TV with them. Not even talk. No touching either. Just having another person in the room. I’m so glad that I can help you in the way that I do. And in a lot of ways, you help me too. I feel like I have a little bit of a life back. I don’t have to sleep with gross old men or help others fulfill some sick fantasy or have a threesome with them and their awful boring wife. This is a good thing that we have. And we need to remember that.”

“I’m sorry, Korra. I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, we can start by figuring out our actual relationship history together that doesn’t involve Varrick and non-disclosure agreements.” Korra told her.

Asami laughed at this. Korra really did like that sound. “Ok.”

“There’s one more thing you need to consider before we go through with this though.”

“What is it? Will Varrick want more money?”

“Oh, no. It’s all billed the same. Time spent and services rendered. You know the drill. So me going to some charity ball with you for a few hours is just the same as me coming over for dinner without sex.”

“Ok, so then what is it?”

“If I’m going to this thing…as your date…who all is going to be there? Besides your father?”

“Um, I don’t know, most of the rich and powerful people in the city.”

“So basically, my entire client base?”

“Oh. Oh!”

“Yeah. I have been paid to escort and/or sleep with a lot of men and some women that will be there. I wasn’t kidding about the threesomes with a client and his wife. And if you show up with me on your arm…”

“They’ll know I’m paying you too.”

“Exactly. I would hate to see that used against you for any reason. Usually, amongst the men, it’s all kept very quiet. They all understand each other and don’t talk about it. The sick shit I’ve seen happen at some of their private gentleman’s clubs is unreal. But with women, they do not have such a code.” Korra explained.

“Well, none of those women have ever been a Sato.” Asami informed her. The mischievous look in her eye sent shivers of arousal up and down Korra’s body.


	8. Chapter 8

Asami spent much of the next week designing a security keypad for her elevator and the stairwell that led to her penthouse. She sent the designs over to the building owner and super to approve, which they immediately did. They have yet to refuse anything Asami had asked for, and she then set to work making calls to get the proper permits and personnel to install the thing. She could do it herself, of course, but she knew how picky the city inspectors could be about having the properly licensed professionals completing things like this.

She did all of this in addition to her usual duties at work. Somehow, after her talk with Korra on Monday night, her work that week was a breeze. She had felt a little like she dug her own grave after Korra explained a few things, but in the end, she felt better having a plan. Asami always felt better with a plan even if there would be consequences with it.

When Thursday afternoon came around, she hadn’t been able to see Korra at all that week. So she was surprised that she had a text from the woman.

**Korra: Hey, Opal and Bolin both reminded me to invite you to bowling tonight. You can say no, if you want. If you do go, I’m sorry to say that Varrick will require me to bill you for it. But also, it could be good practice for us.**

Asami sat there and thought about it. She didn’t care about the money, she had plenty. If Korra got paid to hang out with her friends and bowl, then that was fine with her. She had liked Korra’s friends and it could be fun to try and make genuine friends with people her own age. And Korra was right, if they were going to pretend to be in a relationship, they would need some practice.

**Asami: That honestly sounds like a fun time. Do you want to spend the night afterward?**

**Korra: Of course.**

**Asami: Why don’t you pick me up at my office?**

**Korra: Are you sure about that?**

**Asami: Yes, it will give them all something to gossip about. I’ll let reception know I’m expecting you and I’ll see you around 5 o’clock.**

**Korra: See you then, gorgeous. XOXO.**

Asami felt the heat in between her legs rise at the thought of Korra kissing her. Spirits, that woman drove her wild.

The rest of Asami’s afternoon was spent researching something entirely outside her job duties or the security on her apartment. She delved into the penal code for Republic City regarding prostitution and solicitation. She spent a fair amount of time reading contracts that were densely worded with legal jargon and verbiage, but reading actual laws was still difficult work. She sent a few things to her personal email and wrote out a list of questions based on the laws she read. She was going to put in a call or two to her personal lawyer at some point soon.

She went back to her engineering duties eventually and before she knew it at was almost five. Asami heard the telltale buzzer of the intercom and she answered.

“Yes, Yin?” Asami asked.

“Um, I have someone named Korra here to see you?” Yin asked, puzzled.

“Oh, yes. I told Julia, but I guess I forgot to tell you. Send her in please.” Asami told her.

There was a knock on her office door and Asami yelled, “Come in!”

Korra was there when the door opened. She looked amazing in just a plaid shirt and jeans. The blue in her shirt matched her eyes perfectly. “Hey. Ready to go?”

“Yes, give me just a minute.” Asami finished shutting down a few things on her computer and then grabbed her purse.

Korra had been looking around the office. “You certainly like places with a view, don’t you?” Korra asked from the large windows that overlooked Yue Bay.

“Well, something hast to compete with how good I look.” Asami teased her.

“There’s that sexy confidence again. It really fits you.” Korra gave her that classic lopsided grin that made Asami positively melt.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.” Asami said and greeted her properly with a chaste kiss. It was nice to have a pretend girlfriend. She could get used to this.

“Ahem.” Asami heard a voice behind her as she was turned around to lock her office door. She knew who it was without looking.

“Can I help you, Yin?” She asked, while fiddling with her keys.

“Are you going to introduce me?” Yin asked.

Asami sighed. “Yin, this is Korra. Korra, this is my assistant, Yin.”

The two shook hands and exchanged ‘nice to meet you’ while Yin looked her up and down. “Can I assume this is the reason you’ve been looking like you’ve swallowed a whole bottle of happy pills?”

Asami got very close to Yin. “Not a word of this to my father yet. I’m still figuring out how to tell him.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Yin said. “Korra, you’ve got your hands full with this one. But I’m sure you’ve already figured that out.”

Korra gave a little chuckle. “I think I’m up to the challenge.”

“Well good, spirits knows there were cobwebs growing up there…” Yin started.

“Good night, Yin!” Asami called as she grabbed Korra’s hand and pulled her to the elevator. She didn’t want to find out what the rest of that sentence was.

“She seemed nice.” Korra said once the doors closed. Then they both burst into laughter.

They left the building, hand in hand, and made their way to the bowling alley. The rest of Korra’s friends were already there. They had claimed two lanes to themselves and already had several pitchers of beer and copious amounts of fried food sitting there.

“I want to apologize in advance for my behavior and the behavior of my friends. We might get a tad…wild and immature on bowling nights. Or just any night, really.” Korra let her know as they were getting their shoes.

“Korra, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Asami said.

“You say that…”

“Korra! Asami!” Bolin yelled and came running. He grabbed them both and picked them up in what Asami was sure was the strongest hug she’s ever received.

“Bo, can’t breath!” Korra squeaked out.

“Oh, right!” He said and put them down. “Sorry, I just get excited. I’m glad you could make it Asami! We’ll need more food now that Korra’s here. I just got enough for me.”

“You were going to eat all of that yourself?” Asami couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah, but now that Korra’s here, we’ll need a lot more. Yo! Tony! Korra’s here!” Bolin yelled this last part to the guy at the snack counter. He gave Bolin a thumbs up in response.

Asami turned to the woman. “Am I to understand that you’ll eat this much as well?”

“Um…I exercise a lot. You’ve seen my six-pack, right?” Korra said. She was blushing. For the first time, she saw the woman blush. This woman that could bring her to her knees, make her scream out in ecstasy, and have her begging for more, was blushing for Asami. Granted, it was over the fact that she could put away in one sitting what would be several meals for Asami, but it was still cute.

“Hey guys!” Korra said as she approached the rest of her friends. Mako, Opal, Kai, and Jinora were all there. Asami took a renewed look at Mako after having heard the story of Korra dating him and being arrested by him. It was tough to picture the two of them dating. Then again, Asami never pictured herself soliciting an escort.

They all greeted each other and made small talk. Asami stayed off to the side a little bit. She was a little uncomfortable still. Apparently, Jinora could sense this because she came to talk to Asami. Korra was caught up in a lengthy conversation with Bolin about something. It sounded like food.

“They’re all harmless, I promise.” Jinora told her.

“Thanks. I’m sure they are. I’m just feeling a little out of my element.” Asami admitted.

“The good thing with this group is that they’ll be drunk in no time. Oh look, there they go.” Jinora pointed and sure enough, Korra, Bolin, Mako, and Kai were all chugging from their own pitchers of beer while Opal counted down from ten.

“Oh, am I in for a rough night.” Asami said under her breath.

Jinora chuckled. “Don’t worry, Korra can hold her alcohol.”

“Apparently.” Asami thought about it some more and realized that Korra had tossed back quite a few at her place but never seemed drunk. Asami had needed the drinks the first few times to get over her nerves at least.

“Well if our friends don’t scare you off then I hope my family didn’t scar you too much the other night?”

“Oh no, they were delightful. Even Meelo.” They both laughed at this.

They chatted for a few minutes until Korra yelled. “Asami! Do you want a beer? You don’t have to drink from the pitcher.”

“Yes, thank you.” Asami told her, rolling her eyes. She was definitely seeing a different side of the woman tonight.

They started to bowl and to everyone’s surprise except her own, Asami was beating them all. She was used to conquering at most things she did and bowling was no exception. She had bowled several perfect games in her life and could usually score above 200 most games.

After her third strike in a row, Kai yelled. “Leave some pins for the rest of us Asami!” Everyone laughed at this. Korra pulled her down into her lap, which caused Asami to giggle. She just held her there, which felt nice. She leaned down and kissed the woman, which felt even better.

No one batted an eye at this display of affection, either because they were too drunk or because they had already assumed that Asami and Korra were an item. Asami was reflecting on how natural it all felt, to be in Korra’s arms, laughing and joking with her friends while they bowled the night away. In fact, Asami didn’t have a memory like this. Of having fun with friends in this capacity. It made her immensely sad and lonely for a moment, despite the arms around her. She had a sudden need for some fresh air. She got up and excused herself so she could step outside.

She breathed in the crisp night air. It felt restorative, to a point, but it wouldn’t cure the ache she felt. _What am I doing? Why did I come here tonight? These people aren’t my friends. I’m paying to be here. They don’t even like me; they’re just being nice because I’m with Korra. And I’m not even really with Korra! This was a mistake. I should text Korra and tell her I don’t feel good and just catch a cab home. This was so stupid. I’m not going to fall for her, I can’t!_

“Hey, you ok?” Asami turned around. It was Opal.

“Oh, hey. Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just overheated. Needed a minute outside.” Asami lied.

Opal didn’t question it. “I just wanted to check on you. So you and Korra, huh?”

“Yup. Seems that way.”

“It does seem that way. Where did you two meet again?”

“Um, the bar she works at.”

“Really? And since you met her there, I’m sure you could tell me the name of this bar, right?”

 _Shit._ “You know, I’m not sure I remember, I was pretty drunk that night.”

“Please, Asami. You don’t think I know what Korra really does?” Opal said.

 _Double shit._ “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Asami decided to say.

“Of course you don’t. I won’t ask the nature of your relationship, that’s your business, but just know that she’s not like a lot of other people, she’s special. I can tell she cares about you. If this is what I think it is, then please don’t hurt her. If you don’t have feelings for her too then you need to get yourself another escort.”

“I…” Asami started to say. “How did you figure it out?”

“About the time you said you met, Korra took Mako, Bolin, and me out for dinner. Said everything was on her for the night and wouldn’t tell us why she was being so generous. The fact that you don’t know the name of the bar that she technically works at tells me that you were the reason for her sudden windfall and generosity.”

“Please don’t say anything.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. But I see the way she looks at you, Asami. She wears her heart on her sleeve, that one. I don’t think she sees you as just another john.”

“Well, we’ve discussed that and decided that it’s irrelevant.”

“What is?”

“Feelings. We met the way we met and that’s it.” Asami told her.

“Oh my spirits, you like her too? What are you two doing?” Opal all but yelled in frustration.

“It’s complicated, Opal.”

“Uh huh. Whatever you say. Just don’t hurt her. Oh and by the way, the name of the bar is ‘Club Avatar.’”

“Oh. Thanks.”

With that, Opal went back in. Asami followed a few minutes later. The words Opal said echoing in her mind.

\-----

“Is everything alright?” Korra asked Asami as they got back to Asami’s apartment. 

Korra could tell something was wrong, but she didn’t know how to approach it. She was having a great time bowling, but then Asami left for a while. Korra had been drinking and as soon as Asami came back with a weird look, she stopped. She made sure to sober up and she noticed that Asami was no longer having a good time. She tried to comfort the woman but it didn’t work. Asami kept rebuffing her and putting a distance between them.

“Yup, everything’s fine.” Asami told her with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Asami…”

“It’s nothing, really Korra. I think I’m just tired. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I’m not sure I’m in the mood for sex, anyway.”

“Uh huh. Do you want me to leave?”

“I don’t want you to have to stay if you don’t want to.”

“That wasn’t an answer. Should I stay or go?”

Korra could see Asami hesitate, there was something battling inside herself. “Asami, tell me what’s wrong.” Korra further pressed.

Asami didn’t say anything at first, but she wasn’t telling Korra to go. Korra walked slowly toward her. They were both still standing in the foyer of the apartment. She wasn’t moving away as Korra approached, which she took as a good sign. She embraced the woman slowly and she felt Asami melt into it.

The next thing she knew, Asami was crying. Korra held her and let her get it out. She moved her arms up and down Asami’s back. She moved them both to the couch slowly. Asami was still balling. Korra wasn’t sure what was going on, but she knew something must have happened at bowling to trigger it.

It took almost a half an hour before Asami was done crying. Korra didn’t say anything; she knew she had broken through whatever wall Asami tried to put up. She could be patient. Asami clung onto her for dear life. Once her breathing was even, Korra looked down and saw that the woman had fallen asleep. She carried her to the bed and got her undressed so she would be more comfortable sleeping. Korra slipped under the covers and pulled Asami close to her again. She held her all night.

When Korra woke, she felt an empty bed next to her. It was cold. Asami must have gone to work already and didn’t wake her. Korra rolled over and rummaged around in her pants to find her phone. Sure enough, Asami had texted her.

**Asami: Hey, I’m really sorry about last night. I did have a great time with you and your friends, I promise. I just got overwhelmed at the end of the night. We can talk about it later, I definitely owe you an explanation.**

**Asami: Feel free to stay as long as you want, but I have to get to the office.**

**Asami: I think I may want some space this evening, if that’s ok? But if you’re free tomorrow night maybe you could come over? Let me know and I’m sorry again.**

Korra read these texts a few times and decided how to respond.

**Korra: No worries, Asami. I’m just glad you’re ok. I know our situation isn’t ideal in some ways, but I care about your well being first and foremost. I want you to tell me if something I do makes you uncomfortable. I’m happy to give you space if you need it but I’m also here to listen. Whatever you need, whenever you need it. Just let me know.**

Korra thought her message was as good as she could make it. They really did need to talk in person, but she wasn’t going to push it. She got dressed and went to the elevator. She needed her own time to sort out her emotions as well.

When she walked into the lobby, the scene before her made her freeze. There was a man in the lobby arguing with one of the doormen. She recognized the man immediately; it was Hiroshi Sato, Asami’s father.

“Who are you?” Hiroshi demanded of her as she passed.

“Who, me?” Korra played dumb and kept walking.

“Of course, you! Who else would I be talking to?” Hiroshi practically spit.

“I don’t know, but I’ll be going now.” Korra told him and walked out the door without another word.

She pulled out her phone and texted Asami.

**Korra: Hey, just leaving your apartment. Met your father. He’s a pleasant man.**

Korra’s phone lit up right away, Asami was calling her.

“Hey,” Korra answered.

“Hey, sorry I didn’t respond to your earlier text, I’ve been swamped. But please tell me what happened.”

“Well, when the doors to the lobby opened he was there fighting with the doorman. I tried to just walk by without saying anything, but he asked who I was, I said ‘who me?’ and he sputtered a bit at that and wanted an answer, but I just said I needed to go. I never stopped walking and I didn’t look back.”

“Ugh. He’s impossible. I swear…ugh. I’m really sorry about that. You shouldn’t have to deal with him. Thank you so much for telling me, though.”

“No problem thought you would want to know.”

“Yes, definitely. And I’m sorry again about last night.”

“No worries, Asami. I’m just concerned about you.”

“I’m fine. In fact, can you come over tonight? I changed my mind.”

“Sure, just let me know when.” Korra told her.

“I’ll text you. Take care, I’ll see you tonight.” Asami said and they hung up.

Korra went back to Air Temple Island for the day and worked out a bit. She was feeling off and knew that Asami wasn’t all right. When she went back there for the evening, Asami was on her immediately. As soon as the door was closed, Asami pushed her against it and kissed her with full tongue. Asami’s hands were all over her. Korra went with it and started to undress the woman. When they broke to remove shirts, Korra finally spoke.

“Were…we...going…to talk?” She managed through pants and kisses.

“Later. I want you to fuck me so hard I forget everything. I don’t want to remember my own name, Korra. Please, help me forget.”

“My pleasure.” Korra said and they didn’t really talk after that. 

They spent the whole weekend exactly as Asami had wanted. All they did was fuck, sleep, and eat. Asami was insatiable. They would go several rounds of sex, Asami doing Korra just as much as the other way, and would only stop when one of them couldn’t keep going. Korra had marathons before, but this might be a record.

Everything was great, until they were eating lunch on Sunday. They were grilling on the roof, it was a nice day and they both needed a little sunshine.

“So, can I ask you something?” Asami started.

“Of course. What is it?” Korra said. She was curious; they hadn’t spoken about Thursday night yet. Most of their meals had been relatively silent. Not uncomfortably so, in fact, Korra thought it was just the opposite. She didn’t feel awkward around Asami, she was relaxed, and she knew the other woman was relaxed too.

“What would you do if you weren’t doing this?”

Now Korra was uncomfortable. “I’m…not really sure. I’ve thought about it a few times, sure, but I’ve never really come up with anything. I know I can’t do it forever but it’s good money. Why?”

“I was just wondering. So you’ve never come up with anything you want to do instead?”

“Not really. Like I said, I like helping people. This is what I know.” Korra said.

“What about when you first moved here? What did you want to do?” Asami asked.

“I wanted to help my family. Help my tribe. That’s all I was thinking about. I had nothing when I got here, Asami. I could read and write, do basic math, and use my body. That’s still all I have.”

“But, that’s not all you have. You’ve got so much potential, you could do anything you wanted Korra.”

“Uh, thank you. Where is all of this coming from?”

Asami didn’t answer. She kept pressing. “What about when you were growing up?”

“I don’t know. Just, I saw my parents struggle to help the tribe. I saw the struggles that everyone went through and I just…I wanted to take that away. I wanted to ease everyone’s burden. As soon as I could, I was out there with my dad, doing everything he did. I spent a lot of time with Tenzin’s mother, Katara. She was the healer of the tribe. I never had her abilities, but I learned a bit. It was never what I wanted to do, but Katara still had a big influence on me. That sometimes they didn’t need medicine or treatment, that sometimes they needed compassion and empathy. But what did I want to be? I never thought of it like that. I never thought about it.” Korra finished.

Asami seemed to be thinking. “I’m sorry if I overstepped. I’ll drop it.”

“Thank you.” Korra said. And they didn’t speak of it again.


	9. Chapter 9

The night of the charity gala was upon them. Asami hadn’t been able to see Korra much that week because of work, but she was still fairly relaxed. An entire weekend of sex will do that to a person.

She had sent Korra to a high-end boutique to pick out a dress for the occasion. Korra just said she got something but Asami wasn’t sure what it would look like. She was pretty sure Korra would look good in anything. Korra could dress in a burlap sack and Asami would still want to rip it off her.

Asami picked Korra up at the docks and had to pick her jaw up off the floor. “W-wow. You look amazing, Korra.” She was wearing a simple blue dress that hugged every curve. It was a halter, so not only could she see Korra’s strong back muscles, but her biceps as well. It also did amazing things for her breasts.

“Thank you. You’re looking pretty snazzy yourself.” Korra replied.

“Snazzy?” Asami snorted.

“First word I thought of. But how about ravishing? Can we just skip the gala and rip these off each other now?” Asami knew she looked good. She was wearing a red cocktail dress that also fit her perfectly. She could see Korra staring at her tits already.

“My eyes are up here, and no, we have to go unfortunately.” Asami said. She opened the door for Korra, who blushed at the gesture.

They drove off toward the Four Elements hotel. The gala was being held in one of the ballrooms there. “Now, I know we talked about everything already, but I still want to apologize in advance for any unpleasantness we encounter this evening due to my…occupation.”

“Korra, I’m pretty sure all the unpleasantness we are going to experience will be due to my occupation. And my lineage.”

“Still. I just, I hate these types of events. Spirits know I’ve been to too many of them, pretending to laugh at some asshole’s joke and then have to deal with his one pump wonder later, but this is different. I really want this to go well for you.”

“Korra, it’s going to be fine. I’m not worried. If anything, it’s going to show those assholes who they’re dealing with the next time they try to pull a fast one on me because I’m a woman or because I’m the boss’s daughter.”

They approached the hotel and the parking attendants opened the doors to the car. Asami handed her keys to the man, thanking him, and then met Korra around the other side. She linked arms with the woman and they walked down the red carpet together. The flashes or cameras went off, but Korra seemed unperturbed by this. She kept a big smile on her face and when they got to the front, she dipped Asami and kissed her deeply.

“That ought to make front page, what do you think?” Korra whispered.

“Yes, I think so, girlfriend.” Asami said with a little grin. The word felt so easy falling from her mouth. But she pushed down the feelings that came with it.

They entered the gala and started to greet people. Korra was just on her arm. She made polite conversation and greeted everyone amicably. Asami knew that she was pretending to meet people that she had already known intimately, but she didn’t care. As predicted, there were a few men that had inquired as to her availability. Korra told them that she was here personally, and that all business inquiries would need to be directed toward her employer, as usual.

“Oh no. Please not Raiko.” Korra said, as she saw the President coming over to greet Asami.

“Why?” Asami asked, but there wasn’t time for Korra to explain before he was there.

“Ms. Sato, you’re looking wonderful as always. And I believe you know my wife, Buttercup.” He said, indicating the woman on his arm.

“Thank you, President Raiko. And yes, nice to see you again. This is my girlfriend, Korra. Korra this is President Raiko and his wife Buttercup.” Asami said.

“Ah yes, we, um, have had a few interactions before. You’re looking well.” Raiko said to Korra.

“Thank you, President Raiko. Nice to meet you, Buttercup. Tell me, how’s relations with the north?” Korra asked.

Raiko let out an irritated huff. “If you’ll excuse us, I need to be going to meet someone over there now.” And he ran out of there as fast as he could.

“What was that?” Asami inquired. “I’ve never seen Raiko act like that. You scared him!”

“Well, when you break down his office door and demand that he take action over the relations between the tribes, it makes an impression.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did. Apparently he has a metal door now. All because of me. He wouldn’t help the south and now we don’t have very good relations with him. We still trade with the United Republic, mind you, but my dad won’t answer the phone for Raiko. And Unalaq subsequently screwed Raiko over afterward. He was trying to make a deal with the north; he said he would stay out of the disagreements as long as they could make good trade deals. Didn’t last. So now his relations with both tribes are terrible. We have an exorbitant fee on any of the goods we trade with him.”

“I love it. Oh, that’s too funny. He’s always been a smarmy asshole.”

“Yup. So, where’s your father?”

“I don’t see him yet. He’s probably off manipulating something else to his circumstances. Oh, look here’s Tenzin.” Asami said.

“Hello Korra, Ms. Sato. You’re both looking lovely this evening.” Tenzin greeted them.

“Thank you, and please, call me Asami.” Asami insisted.

Tenzin nodded politely at this. “No Pema tonight?” Korra asked.

“Oh you know she can’t stand these things.” He said.

“I don’t blame her.” Asami said. Korra laughed.

“So, I see you two are more than friends, I take it?” Tenzin said, eyes drifting down to their interlaced fingers.

“Yes, sorry I didn’t mention. We were still figuring some things out. But Asami is my girlfriend.” Korra said.

“Pema will be delighted that she was correct. I thought you had been happier as of late anyway, I guess there was a reason. Well, I won’t keep you two. Have a lovely evening. Hope to see you on the island again, Asami.” Tenzin said. He gave a quick bow and left.

They continued to make their rounds while sipping on drinks that were offered to them on trays. She kept scanning the room but didn’t see her father yet. Asami wasn’t looking forward to meeting him, but she knew they would have to sooner or later.  
Instead, she spotted Varrick, who was waving them over. “Asami! I see business is booming!” He gave a sly wink toward Korra as he bowed to them both, taking their hands and kissing them each in turn.

“Yes, yes. Nice to see you too Varrick.” Asami said.

“And Korra, a pleasure as always. I know you’ve both met my wife Zhu Li.” He indicated the small, mousy woman next to him. Asami knew better though, she was anything but demure.

“Yes, nice to see you Zhu Li.” Korra said. Asami offered a similar greeting. Zhu Li was silent but nodded at both of them.

“So, I’ve had quite a few disappointed clients recently, I must say. Not that I’m complaining! But to tell them that Korra is unavailable has been quite heartbreaking to those involved. I see that you’re living the high life though? Making waves as the city’s newest couple?” Varrick said in a whisper to both of them.

“Yes, well, we…I needed to get my father off my back and a simple ‘no’ wasn’t cutting it anymore. I figure this should shut him up for a while.” Asami said.

“Oh, you’re a tiger shark, I’ve always said it. Haven’t I, Zhu Li?” Varrick asked.

“Yes, dear. You have.” Zhu Li said in a monotone voice.

“Still, got to watch your backs. Let me know if you run into any trouble, Korra. Same to you, Asami. Not that you can’t take care of yourself! I’ve been on the receiving end of both of your martial arts skills.” Varrick joked. Asami remembered pinning his wrist behind his back. The thought made her smile.

“Thanks, Varrick. But I think we’ll be fine. Remember what I did to that guy in the Agni Kai?” Korra asked.

“Oof. Yes I do. Anyway, time for us to be off. Zhu Li! Do the thing!” Varrick said.

Zhu Li followed him. Asami wasn’t sure what “the thing” was this time, but Zhu Li always knew.

“And that man is somehow my boss.” Korra said, with a wry chuckle.

“I still don’t know how he’s allowed in…anywhere actually.” Asami said. They both started laughing at this.

They took a turn on the dance floor. Apparently Korra was well versed in ballroom dancing. They turned a few heads, but mostly people just smiled at them. After the end of a song, they got more drinks and went to find a quiet place to sit for a while. Instead, Asami finally spotted her father across the room. They made eye contact and she could tell he was seething. Asami knocked back the rest of her drink in one swig.

“Let’s get this over with.” She told Korra. The other woman nodded and also emptied her drink.

Before they could make their way to Hiroshi, an older man stopped them. “Ms. Sato! It’s lovely to see you this evening. You’re looking wonderful as always. And who is this?” The man asked.

“Thank you, Nakku. This is my girlfriend, Korra. Korra, this is the chairman of the board for Future Industries.” Asami said.

“Korra? You don’t happen to be Tonraq’s daughter by any chance?” Nakku asked as they shook hands.

“Um, yes, that’s me.” Korra said, a little taken aback.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just put two and two together. My mother is originally from the north, but I’ve lived in the Republic City for most of my life. I never liked your uncle. I wasn’t surprised at all when the truth came out about your father’s exile. Tell me, do you see much of your family?” Nakku asked.

“No, not much. I’ve been here for years trying to make money to send home. I’ve only been back to see them once since I moved here.” Korra told him.

“That’s a shame. What do you do, Korra?”

“I’m a bartender, mostly, but I do some security work as well.”

Nakku chuckled. “You must not be making a lot to send home after expenses.”

“Oh, I manage. I live on Air Temple Island with the Air Acolytes, so my room and board there are much more manageable than a regular place in the city. And every yuan I send home helps, even if it’s not much.”

Asami was pulled aside by an investor to speak about business for a few minutes. When she managed to slip away, she found that Korra had a crowd around her that contained several more of the board members. They all seemed to be hanging on her every word.

“And then someone finally said, ‘that platypus bear is pooping money!’ and you can imagine the chaos after that!” Korra said and the crowd around her laughed.

“What did I miss?” Asami asked, snaking her arm around Korra’s waist and resting her hand on the small of the other woman’s back.

“Oh, Korra was just telling us some more colorful stories of her childhood.” A woman named Hoshi said. She was the sole woman on the board.

“You know, my son came out to me recently. I didn’t understand it at first.” One of the older board members, named Yamato, started saying to them. “But I thought to myself, ‘hey, it’s his life.’ I just wanted him to be happy and stay safe. It took me a little bit to get there though. I’m just glad I didn’t ruin things between us while I figured that out. I would assume your father has been equally supportive, Ms. Sato?”

“Ah, speak of the devil! Mr. Sato, how are you?” Nakku said, shaking hands with Hiroshi as he approached.

“Oh? I thought I felt my ears burning. What were you saying about me?” Hiroshi asked with a little chuckle.

“Just that we’re so glad that you’ve been such a good father over the years. Asami must feel very lucky that you’re always so supportive of her.” Hoshi said.

“Of course, he’s nothing but wonderful.” Asami lied. She could see her father’s anger bubbling below the surface. She pulled him in for a side hug and placed a cursory kiss on his cheek.

“Well, she makes it easy.” Hiroshi countered. “I’m glad you all had a chance to speak, but I’m afraid I must steal my daughter away for a few moments.”

They made their leave and Asami made sure to grab Korra’s hand as she was pulled to another region of the ballroom. Once they were out of earshot, Hiroshi started in.

“What is the meaning of this?” He said through gritted teeth.

“Father, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Korra. Korra, this is my father, Hiroshi Sato.” Asami said in a polite voice.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sato.” Korra offered her hand. Hiroshi did not take it.

“You’re that foul woman from the lobby the other day.” Hiroshi finally put together.

“I wouldn’t say foul, but yes, I was there on the day you mention.” Korra said. Asami tried her best not to burst into laughter. This was too good.

“Asami, I don’t know what kind of act that you’re trying to pull, but this won’t do. I won’t stand for it. You can have your fun tonight but this is the last I want to see of this kind of thing.” Hiroshi spat.

“Why? You wanted me to settle down already, be in a relationship to show the board I’m a stable person. So what’s the problem?” Asami asked.

“You know exactly what the problem is!” Hiroshi was almost shouting. “This isn’t natural. This is an abomination. You will find and marry a man or you will not be taking over my company. That is final.”

“The only thing unnatural here is your archaic rules around what’s acceptable and not. Korra makes me happy and there’s not anything you can do about it.” Asami told him, feeling her temper rise.

Korra placed a hand on her forearm, it calmed her down instantly. “We’ll just see about that.” Hiroshi said in an undertone.

“If I may interject? The last time I checked, your daughter was a grown woman and perfectly capable of making her own decisions. Was there anyone telling you who you could or couldn’t marry when you got together with your wife?” Korra asked.

“That’s hardly the point!” Hiroshi was yelling now. Asami took a little pleasure in the fact that they were getting under his skin. “You will stop this perversion at once otherwise I will not be held responsible for the consequences of your actions.”

He turned on his heel and stormed off. Korra yelled after him, “It was nice to meet you!” And then turned to Asami to say, “I think that went well.”

Asami didn’t bother holding back her laughter now. Soon Korra joined her and they were both doubled over. When they caught their breath, Asami kissed her deeply.

“What was that for?” Korra asked when they broke apart.

“Thank you. I know this can’t be easy but I’m really glad you came here with me.”

“You’re welcome, I’ll always be here for you. Client or not. Got that?”

Asami nodded. “Plus the board seemed to like you.”

Korra laughed again. “Oh yeah, about that. I don’t think you have anything to worry about with the board.”

“Oh? Why? Because the one guy has a gay son and the other hates your uncle?”

“Well, those things are good and all. But I’m mainly referring to Rajneesh.”

“What about him?” Asami asked.

“Former client. I won’t go into details but he has some very particular fetishes that he definitely does not want public. We have nothing to worry about there. He will treat you fairly and make sure others do the same.” Korra informed her.

They both fell into renewed fits of laughter. The rest of the night went well and soon they were back at Asami’s apartment, fucking until early morning. Asami lay looking at Korra’s sleeping form several hours later. She felt on top of the world.

The battle with her father was won for the evening. She was confident that with Korra at her side that she would win the war. The woman had already won the war for Asami’s heart without even trying.


	10. Chapter 10

They spent Saturday lounging in Asami’s apartment. They cuddled on the couch and watched some movies. Played a few card games. They ordered takeout and took a nap at some point. Korra couldn’t remember the last time she had a better day.

She couldn’t deny her feelings for the woman now. It was painful, but it was the truth. Korra had feelings for a client. She never thought it would happen. The worst part was that she knew Asami had feelings for her too. They had danced around the issue so many times already. Korra felt it every time they kissed. She saw it every time they looked into each other’s eyes. It was there, clearer than the pure waters in her homeland. Korra knew they would have to talk eventually, but she wasn’t going to interrupt their domestic bliss.

As evening fell, they poured drinks and went up to the roof to sit in the hot tub. Korra hadn’t bothered to bring a swimsuit over there, they skinny-dipped each time. It was nothing that either bothered to complain about.

“Aaahhh. This is so nice.” Korra said as she slipped into the hot tub.

“Yeah you are.” Asami told her and planted a big kiss on her.

“Mmmm. You know just what to say.”

“It’s only because you look so good wet and naked.”

“Oh, I could get used to this life. This day has been perfect, Asami.”

“It really has, huh?”

“Yup.”

They stared at each other, both thinking the same things. Korra knew their little bubble was going to burst.

“Korra…” Asami started.

Korra sighed. “We have to talk don’t we?”

“I think it’s best we do. Although pretending there’s nothing wrong has been fun.”

“Ok. Do you want to start with what happened at the bowling alley? Or do you want to finally tell me why you were asking all those questions last weekend?”

“I…” Korra could tell she caught Asami off guard, but she was the one to burst the bubble. And if that was the case, Korra wasn’t letting her off the hook easily. “I guess the bowling alley.”

“Sounds good. What in spirits happened? I know you went outside and I think Opal followed you. After that you had walled yourself off and then you just cried when we got back here.” Korra summarized.

“I got scared, Korra. I’m still scared. I’m terrified by what I feel for you.” Asami said as she reached a hand out. Korra took it and ran her thumb over the back of it.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared too. I…I’ve never felt this about anyone, Asami.”

Asami breathed what Korra thought was a sigh of relief. “Me either. I was having so much fun with you and your friends. I couldn’t remember having ever done anything like that. Being out with friends, being carefree, just being myself. And then it hit me all at once that it wasn’t real. I was so stupid for letting myself pretend. I went out for some fresh air and started thinking I should leave, that I shouldn’t even have come with you. I was paying to be there.”

“You’re not stupid, Asami. You’re far from it. You’re the smartest person I know. It’s not wrong to want those things either. Everyone wants to feel like they belong.”

“Well, then Opal came outside. She knows what you do by the way.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, she told me that it wasn’t hard for her to figure out. Then she told me to be careful, that she hadn’t seen you like this before, that she was pretty sure you had feelings for me.”

“Damn, two for two, Opal.”

“So that was enough to stop me from fleeing. But after that I wanted to try to put some distance between us. Try to keep it professional. I obviously failed miserably.”

“I’m honestly glad that you did fail.” Korra said with a grin.

“Me too.” Asami said. Korra thought Asami’s smile could light up the whole world.

They stared at each other for a while longer. Korra leaned over and kissed her passionately. She tried to put everything she felt into that kiss. She wanted Asami to feel comforted by it. To feel loved.

When they broke apart, Korra spoke. “So what about those questions last weekend? I mean, I can take a few guesses but I want to hear it from you.”

“I’ve been doing some research on prostitution law and such. I’ve possibly been looking for a way out of our predicament. I mean, I could just keep paying Varrick for the rest of my life, but I don’t want to. Korra…I know what I want. I want you for real. Not just a business transaction. And I know you do too.”

That was what Korra had been afraid of. “Asami I…” She didn’t know what to say.

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

“You’re not wrong. Of course you’re not wrong. I want you too. But it’s not that simple, Asami.”

“Well, why not? Why can’t you just quit and find something else to do?”

Korra was trying her best to keep her feelings in check, but she could feel herself getting irritated. “It’s complicated, Asami.”

“Are escorts allowed to date?”

“It’s…also complicated.”

“Well explain it, then. As you said, I’m smart. I think I can manage to keep up.”

Korra could hear the cutting tone in her voice. This wasn’t going well at all. “Escorts can date, but it’s extremely difficult. Let’s say for instance, we met elsewhere. We start dating. Well, the weekend rolls around and we want to go out for dinner or something. I can’t because I’ve got to work. And not just like regular work, I’m out there on dates, having sex, doing all that stuff with someone that isn’t you. So not only is it almost impossible for someone to not get jealous at all of that, there’s also the fact that it’s hard to want to do some of those things on my days off. Honestly, my days off are spent a lot like this, but with a workout thrown in there or hanging out with my friends. Tell me that situation would be ok with you, that you wouldn’t get jealous or mad.”

Asami didn’t answer at first. “You’re right. I wouldn’t like that at all. And I can see that causing a lot of fights for a potential significant other. Me or otherwise.”

“Exactly. I don’t think I’ve seriously dated anyone since Mako. I’ve had some stuff here and there, but it’s just too hard.”

“That makes sense. But…how do you get out? Can you just quit?”

“I could try, but it’s not always easy. Varrick is at least a decent guy. But I’ve heard some stories of what he does if you piss him off. So I don’t really want to cross that. I’ve heard stories of other employers that let their escorts or whores pay a sort of exit tax, but again, I’ve never asked about it and I’m a little scared to.”

“It doesn’t hurt to ask, I’m sure he wouldn’t get mad about asking.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” Korra was doubtful. “Besides I…I don’t what else I would do.” She said this part quietly.

“Korra, you could do anything! That’s the best part!” Asami seemed excited for some reason. All Korra felt was dread.

“Asami, no, I couldn’t. I barely have any education. I didn’t have the money or resources you had growing up and I still don’t. No one wants to hire an ex-hooker/escort for anything. And forget about getting into college.”

“But I could help you. You could get your high school equivalency and then go to the community college for a little bit and…”

“Asami…”

“Then you can transfer after a few years. I can tutor you and maybe even…”

“Asami…” Korra said a little louder. The woman didn’t seem to be hearing her. She was lost in her own world of dreams.

“Get you an internship somewhere. It’ll take some work but you should be able to get back to a decent salary after a few years. I can make some deals, tax write offs really, with the Southern Water Tribe in the meantime to make up for…”

“Asami!” Korra said, finally getting her attention.

“What? Oh, sorry, I guess I kind of got caught up. Why aren’t you more excited about this?”

“It’s just that…” Korra said the last part quietly.

“I didn’t catch that.”

“I’m not good at anything else! Ok? That’s why I don’t want to quit! That’s why I’m scared to quit! I don’t know what I would do but there’s also nothing else that I am capable of doing that would bring anywhere near the same amount of money to be able to send to my parents and help the streetwalkers!” It was Korra’s turn to cry. She turned her face away from Asami so she couldn’t see her breakdown. She had been naked in front of more people than she could count, but she never let herself be this vulnerable in front of people.

“Korra…is that how you really feel about yourself?” Asami asked in a small voice. Korra nodded. “You know that’s not true right?”

“Isn’t i-it?” Korra stuttered.

“No. Not at all. You’re one of the kindest, most caring, most selfless people I’ve ever met. You’re smart and strong and you’re wiling to do whatever it takes to help others. I’m not saying it’ll be easy, and it won’t happen overnight, but you can absolutely find something else you’re good at. That’s part of what school can teach you. You can take a bunch of classes and see if there’s anything you like or anything you’re good at that might make a better career. But only if you want to. I just want you to be happy.”

“Y-you make me h-happy.” Korra managed to tell her.

Asami scooted over and pulled her in for a hug. She clung on to Asami and balled, just like the other weekend, but roles reversed. She had never told anyone her biggest insecurity. That she didn’t want to try because she was afraid of failing. That she felt she was meant to be stuck because it was what she was good at.

“Listen to me. We’ll figure it all out ok? Let me do some more research and we can talk about how to approach Varrick. Ok?”

“Ok.” Korra sniffled and nodded.

“I’m done pretending, Korra.” Asami said.

“Me too, Asami. Me too.”

\-----

After she calmed Korra down, they dried off and went back inside. She held Korra all through the night. They didn’t have sex they just slept, which was a rarity for them. When they woke up, Korra climbed on top of her immediately.

“Mmmm…Korra.” Asami told her as Korra kissed her neck and moved her hands down to her clit.

“I need you, Asami.” Korra whispered. She had never heard this particular tone of voice from Korra. It was passionate and loving yet laced with a feverish desire.

“You have me, Korra.” Asami reassured her.

Korra spread Asami’s lips apart and pulled back the hood on her clit. She then did the same to herself and lowered her clit so that it was on top of Asami’s. Korra let out a moan of pleasure at the contact, which Asami copied. She started rocking her hips, which rubbed their clits together.

“K-Korra!” Asami said as she felt the pressure build.

“Need you. Need. You.” Korra panted.

“You have me Korra! I’m yours! All yours!”

“Yes. Mine. All. Mine. Y-yes! Ooooohhhhh aaahhhh.”

Korra sped up and Asami moved her hips to keep up. The friction combined with their mixed juices was getting Asami worked up. She felt hot all over and gripped the sheets in anticipation. Korra held one of her thighs in a vice grip as she humped.

“A-A-Asami! I’m…close. Aaaaahhh!” Korra groaned.

“Me too, let’s come together, sweetheart.” Asami told her.

Korra went even faster at this. She tilted her head back in a silent scream and Asami could feel more juices flowing from the woman while she quaked above her. She felt herself let go as well. Her orgasm cascaded over her. She knew she was screaming, but she had no idea what she was saying. She shook and arched her back and just as soon as Korra collapsed, her legs snapped shut as well.

Korra wasted no time after this. She sat on Asami’s face, backward, and Asami gleefully lapped up every bit of essence she could lick. Meanwhile, Korra leaned over and did the same to Asami. She felt Korra moan into her clit, which made more juices flow out of Asami.

Just as Asami was feeling her next wave of arousal, Korra stopped. She went to the bedside table where Asami kept her toys. She got out the vibrator and a double ended dildo. Korra inserted the one end slowly into Asami and then the other into herself.

“Oh that feels so good.” Korra told her.

“Ooohhhh yesssss it does. Now fuck me.” Asami commanded her.

Korra turned on the vibrator and stuck it between them. She then picked up Asami by the shoulders so that they were closer together. This was a new feeling and it could only be described as intimate. Asami tried rocking her hips and was pleased at the sensation. When she thrust back in, she had the dildo and the vibrator to greet her.

“Ah ah ah!” Asami screamed. She wasn’t going to last long like this.

“That’s right. Together. I’m yours, Asami.” Korra told her. Then they kissed. Her tongue was in Korra’s mouth, making great sweeping motions and wriggling against Korra’s. She could feel Korra thrusting and grinding against her and she did the same.

“Mine!” Asami said between kisses. She was already close again.

“Yours.” Korra said next to her lips.

“I’m n-not…g-going…to l-last…”

“It’s ok. Me either. Come for me baby. Come for us.” Korra whispered and then nibbled at her ear.

It was too much for Asami to bear. She bit into Korra’s shoulder as Korra thrust harder and so did she. She kept her mouth there and her nails dug into her rippling shoulder muscles. 

“Ah ah ah! Asami!” Korra moaned as she came. Asami couldn’t form any words, even if she hadn’t been biting through Korra’s shoulder.

Korra collapsed on top of her when she was done. That was slowly becoming one of Asami’s favorite things. The weight of Korra’s body on hers, post orgasm, sweating profusely, and their fluids mixed everywhere.

Once Korra dismounted and was holding her, Asami realized that this was probably the first time they had made love, rather than fucking or having sex. Korra must have felt it too.

“I’m yours, Asami. I’m all yours. I want you, too.” Korra said.

“Good. Because I’m not letting go.” Asami said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Kidnapped, imprisoned, some violence, human trafficking.
> 
> Nothing is too explicit with those triggers, but you can skip ahead to the end and I'll put a summary of the chpater if you don't want to read.

Korra was leaving Asami’s apartment. The charity ball on Friday had been decent and the rest of the weekend had been amazing as usual. Korra was spending more nights at Asami’s apartment and she couldn’t complain about it that much. It was now Wednesday morning after the charity ball, and Korra was off to the gym for a quick workout. She was hoping to surprise Asami with lunch later that day.

She knew it was stupid, getting so attached to this woman, but every part of her body told her it felt good, felt right. Just because her head was screaming no, was that a reason to listen? They had talked finally, really talked. It was uncomfortable and difficult, but it was after that talk that Korra decided she didn’t care anymore. She knew what she felt and every road lead to Asami.

Korra nodded to the doorman on duty, Gabriel, and left the lobby. As she stepped onto the sidewalk in front of the apartment building a van pulled up alongside her. At first, Korra didn’t take notice of it. But when the door slid open she knew instantly that she was in trouble. She went into a defensive stance as the first person jumped out and tried to get a bag on her head. She knocked him to the ground and went for the next one. They were all wearing masks that covered their faces, which wasn’t a surprise, but the fact that there were at least four of them plus the driver wasn’t a good thing. Korra could hold her own, but the odds weren’t looking good.

She kneed the next one in the balls. The third guy dodged a lot better than the first two; she couldn’t land a hit on him. The fourth guy tried to sandwich her in with the first, who had recovered, but she was too fast for them, she ducked and did a somersault out of their way. They ran into each other instead. Korra decided escaping was the best thing at the moment. She got back onto her feet and made a break for it.

She was sprinting and had almost made it to the corner where she could turn and hopefully avoid them in the bustle of the city. Before she could though, she felt a sharp sting in her shoulder. She felt heavy all of the sudden and couldn’t move very well. She felt herself falling and then everything went black.

When she woke, she was definitely in a moving vehicle. She was lying down on her side with a bag over her head. She felt that her wrists were bound behind her back and her feet were tied together as well. She tried to speak but found that they had gagged her.

“Oh, I guess she’s awake.” A familiar man’s voice said. She couldn’t quite place it though.

Korra thrashed against her bindings and screamed through the gag.

Another man laughed at this. “She’s going to be worth a lot, that’s for sure.”

“Not before we’ve had our fun though. He promised us that.” A third man’s voice, again, he was familiar. She didn’t like the sound of any of this.

“Should we knock her back out?”

“Nah, we’re almost there.”

After a few minutes Korra felt the car stop. As the doors opened, she felt the cold sensation of a gun pointed at her back.

“Do you feel that, whore? That’s a gun. Now, we’re going to untie your feet so you can walk. If you try anything at all, we won’t hesitate to shoot you. Got it?”

Korra nodded. She felt her feet being untied and she was stood upright. She obeyed and walked where she was led. She had no desire to meet a bullet today. She knew that she was inside somewhere now. Korra heard doors and locks at various points along their journey. Finally, she felt chains being put on one of her wrists and the ropes cut off. Her hands were moved to her front. Her other hand was chained as well and she felt that she was attached to something above her head. Her shoes and socks were taken from her and then her clothes were cut off her. Finally, they took off the bag.

What Korra saw made her paralyzed with fear. The four men were all people she had Varrick blacklist. They had all done things that were unacceptable and still gave Korra the occasional nightmare.

There they were: Tahno, Tarrlok, Zaheer, and Ghazan.

“Look, I think she recognizes us.” Tahno said.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be getting your payback soon enough.” Zaheer assured her. Of all the people, he scared her the most.

Tarrlok undid her gag finally. “What the fuck is this?” She asked them.

“Just a little favor for an old friend.” Tarrlok informed her.

“What favor? What friend? Let me go you assholes!” Korra screamed.

“Not a chance. You’ve been running that pretty mouth of yours for too long.” Tarrlok said.

“You’re going to do what you’re told for once.” Tahno said. “Like a good girl.”

“We’ll be back for you later.” Zaheer said.

Ghazan said nothing. He was usually silent, but she knew first hand how brutal he could be.

Tahno stepped forward and groped one of her breasts, hard. He then slapped her across the face and spit on her. At that, they all left and the slid a prison door shut. Korra took stock of her surroundings for the first time.

What she saw was even worse than the four men. She was definitely in a prison cell, but where, she had no idea. She could see that she wasn’t the only woman being held captive though. As far as her eyes could see in the dim light there were more prison cells, each holding a woman who was bound in chains and forced to stand naked, just like Korra.

“There’s no way to escape, so don’t bother. They’ll just shoot you anyway.” A woman next to her said.

“Where are we?” Korra asked her.

“We think we’re somewhere in the city still, but it’s hard to be sure.” The woman on her other side spoke up.

“My name’s Korra.” Korra offered.

“Shanti” The first woman said.

“Alexis.” The second one said.

“How long have you all been here? How did you end up here? What are they going to do with us?”

“Calm down. Worrying isn’t going to do you any good except turn the men on.” Shanti said.

“Don’t mind her, she’s been here longer than anyone.” Alexis told her. “To answer your questions: I’ve been here about a week, I was taken at a job interview. What they do with us really depends. But I think the answer you’re really looking for is that we’re all here for the same thing. We’ve been turned into sex slaves.”

“I…what?” Korra was stunned. This was too much. She knew this sort of thing happened, but this was on such a large scale. She never imagined it was this bad.

“They’ll either use you, sell you, or both. However you’re going to make the most profit for them. They couldn’t sell me, they tried a few times. So they just rent me out in the city instead.” Shanti said with a detached look.

“What happened to you, Korra?” Alexis asked her.

“I was taken off the street by those four assholes. I think I may have pissed off the wrong people.” Korra admitted. She just didn’t know how the four of them even got together. She knew that Zaheer and Ghazan were friends, but how’d they find the other two? And how long had they been doing this stuff?

“Right off the street? That’s bold. They must have wanted you badly. Usually they do it where no one will see. What do you do?” Alexis asked her.

Korra sighed. “I’m an escort. Those four were all men I had my employer blacklist.”

“Oh, you did piss off the wrong people! You should have let them shoot you, Korra.” Shanti said, showing the first real emotion as she gave a dark chuckle.

“Someone is going to come for me.” Korra said. She thought of Asami, who would stop at nothing, she knew that. But then she thought of Mako and her friends, and of Tenzin, who had connections as well. She was sure they would find her.

“No they’re not.” Shanti said.

“What do you mean?” Korra said.

“They’re going to make it look like you disappeared or that you died. Either way, they won’t be able to find you. I’m sure they’re going to get you sold off before you can be traced anyway. Of course, they usually choose people without any ties to anything. People that don’t have connections or money.” Shanti said.

“If you’ve got people in your life though, it’s possible they’ll be able to find you.” Alexis encouraged.

“A piece of advice? Sleep when you can, eat when you can, and give up hope.” Shanti said.

“Don’t listen to her. Like I said, she’s been here a while. I’ve got a cousin I keep in touch with in the city, I’m hoping that if she doesn’t hear from me for a while she’ll at least go to the police.” Alexis said.

“I’m telling you, by tonight, someone will know I’m gone and I promise you they will be looking. So, who runs this thing anyway? One of the triads?” Korra was trying to get as much information as she could. She wanted to help these women. She glanced down the cells and saw some that were entirely too young to be there. She even thought she saw a boy or two, but it wasn’t well lit.

This got a laugh from a few women around them. “No, the triads definitely do some sex trafficking of their own, though. Just nothing as big as what they do here. They don’t have the money or the resources to go this large scale. That’s why they stick with the streetwalkers mostly. That’s money that’s guaranteed and they already own the women. It’s less risky. This is a lot higher up. We don’t really know who runs it, but it’s someone rich and powerful.”

“Oh no.” Korra said.

“What?” Shanti asked, curiosity obviously getting the better of her.

“I…well…there’s a lot of options for rich and powerful in the city, but I think I figured it out. I really did piss off the wrong person.” Korra admitted.

“Who? We’ve got bets going. Not that we can bet anything, but we’ve definitely got a list of contenders.” Alexis said.

Korra knew who it was. And when she thought about how smooth the operation was in general, it made sense. All of the cells and chains were expertly made. The efficiency was just like one of his factories. And if she was there because she pissed off the wrong people, then she knew exactly who brought her there.

“Sato. Hiroshi Sato.” Korra said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra is kidnapped and imprisoned in a cell somewhere. Her captors were men she had Varrick blacklist. The men are Zaheer, Tahno, Ghazan, and Tarrlok. They put her in chains, cut off her clothes, and imply that they are going to do awful things to her. They rough her up a little bit in this chapter, but not a lot. Korra talks to the other women around her and finds out they are all sex slaves and will be kept and used or sold off at auction. Korra sees that it's not just women in the cells but there are underage boys and girls as well. After talking to the women around her some more, she figures out that this was most likely the work of Hiroshi.


	12. Chapter 12

Asami was having a great Wednesday morning. She had left Korra in bed, but she had also made her a breakfast smoothie and left a cute little note with it. Memories of their previous evening ran through her head as she went to the office. Her usual routine of greeting the receptionist and her assistant before she got into the office went just the same as always. She was gearing up to head a few floors down to one of the engineering departments when her cell phone rang.

“Asami Sato speaking.” Asami greeted.

“Ms. Sato! Thank goodness!” It was one of her doormen, Gabriel.

“What is it, Gabriel? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Ms. Korra! She’s…she’s been…”

“Take a deep breath, it’s ok. Tell me what happened.” Asami tried to calm him down, but she felt anything but calm herself.

“She left the lobby and there was this van that pulled up. Four men in masks got out and tried to take her. She almost got away but one of them hit her with something, I think it must have been a tranquilizer or something; she fell over as soon as she was hit. They took her, Ms. Sato. They took her.”

Asami couldn’t speak. What she was hearing didn’t make any sense. “Ms. Sato? Are you there?”

“Y-yes. I’m here. I’m just…did you get any details of the vehicle? Which way were they heading?”

“Yes, I already called the police. There’s an officer on the way here and they’ve put out a bulletin to find the van already. But I thought you would want to know.”

“Thank you, yes. What’s the plate number?”

Gabriel recited it to her. “I’m sorry I didn’t do more. I’m not in great shape these days and I’ve got the wife at home…”

“No, no, Gabriel. I would never want you to risk yourself like that. You did the right thing. I’m just glad you were there to see it and that you were able to get the plate number. Otherwise, we might never know what happened to her.” Asami felt nauseous at the thought.

“Here come the cops, Ms. Sato. I gotta go talk to them. I’ll let you know what they say.” Gabriel told her.

“Thank you. Take care of yourself, Gabriel.” Asami said and hung up.

Asami called her assistant into her office. “Yes?” Yin asked her.

“Yin, something’s happened. I’m taking the rest of the day off. But I don’t want you to say anything to anyone about it. If anyone asks, I’m in my office and I’m not to be disturbed. By anyone, including my father. If you hear anything from Korra or about Korra, I need you to call me immediately, do you understand?” Asami was whispering and had shut the door behind them.

“I don’t understand, what’s happened Asami?” Yin asked.

“I don’t have time to explain. Do not let my father into my office and do not trust a word he says.” Asami told her.

With that, she left. She was headed for the freight elevators at the back of the building. She didn’t want anyone to see her leave. She would need to do her best to be discreet, so she left her car there as well. She had changed shoes with Yin, who was thankfully her size and wearing flats today, so that she could run if needed.

As soon as she was around the corner from the office, she hailed a cab. “Where to?” The driver asked her.

“Police headquarters.” Asami stated.

The cab driver zipped away and in the meantime she was going to make a few calls.

“Asami! What a pleasant surprise!” Varrick greeted her.

“Varrick, someone kidnapped Korra.” Asami told him. She didn’t want to deal with his pompous small talk.

“W-w-what? Kidnapped?”

“Yes. In front of my apartment this morning. I’ve got the plate number; I’ll text it to you. Doorman saw it all; he’s already called the police. I’m heading to the station now to make sure the right people help me. But I thought you might be able to help as well.”

“Can do! Zhu Li! Do the thing!” He called to the background. “This won’t do. This won’t do at all. Any ideas who it was?”

“I…don’t have any proof. But I have a strange feeling that my father is involved.” Asami told him.

“Spirits! This just went from bad to worse! Text me that plate number! Varrick out!” He yelled into the phone. _At least he was useful when he needed to be,_ Asami thought.

She dialed the next number on her list. “Air Temple Island, this is Meelo.”

“Meelo, this is Asami, I need to speak to your father.” Asami told him.

“Anything for you, beautiful lady!” Meelo told her.

A few minutes later Tenzin was on the line. “Tenzin speaking.”

“Tenzin! I’m heading to police headquarters. Something happened to Korra. She was kidnapped.” Asami said.

There was silence. “Tenzin?” Asami tried.

“I…no. That…that can’t be! Are you sure? Who would want to kidnap her?” He finally managed.

“I’m sure, my doorman saw it all. He got the plate number and already called the police. I thought you would want to know in case you had any connections that might help us find her.”

“Of course. Anything I can do. I’m just so shocked.”

“I know, but we don’t have time for that. She could be in danger. We have to find her.” Asami told him. She gave him the plate number as well.

“I’ll let you know if I find anything.” Tenzin said.

“Thank you.” Asami said and hung up.

“Police headquarters. Sorry about your friend.” The cab driver said as they pulled up to their destination.

Asami didn’t spare another minute. She handed him a 100-yuan bill and got out of the cab. “Keep the change.” She called.

“Thanks, lady!” He said and sped off before she could change her mind.

She entered the station and was greeted by whichever poor officer was on desk duty. “Hello, how can I help you today?”

“I need to see Detective Mako immediately.” Asami said.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No, but tell him it’s Asami Sato and it’s urgent.”

The officer picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a short conversation, the officer turned and said, “He’ll be right down.”

A few minutes later, Mako was in the lobby. “Asami? What’s going on?”

“Thank the spirits! Mako, I need your help.” Asami told him. She explained the situation.

“Holy shit. That’s bad. Follow me.” Mako told her. He led her a few floors up and to his office. He took a seat behind a computer and looked up the case file and ran the plate. “It’s a fake plate. Not in the system.”

“Of course not. What else can we do?” Asami said.

“Hopefully someone will see it and call it in. If not, then our best bet is the traffic cams. I’ll start on those but it could take a while. It’s not foolproof either; we don’t have the cameras everywhere. About what time and where was she taken?”

Asami gave him the address and he started his search. “Ok, cameras didn’t capture the kidnapping, there’s not one on that block. Does your building have cameras?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, so I’m sure that footage just hasn’t hit the system yet. Not a problem, I’ve got the van about a block away from your place. I’ve just got to follow it.”

Asami sat there and he clicked and typed away. “They turned finally. It looks like they’re heading east, out of the city.”

Asami felt her stomach drop but didn’t say anything. Several more minutes passed and each felt like a nail in Korra’ coffin.

“Shit.” Mako said.

“What?” Asami asked him, but he didn’t answer right away.

Mako had picked up his phone. “Chief, you better get down here. You’re not going to like this.” Mako said and then hung up after another second or two.

“What is it Mako?” Asami demanded this time.

“Uh…I’m not sure how to say this.” Mako said. He turned his computer screen around instead.

On the screen, she saw a van in front of an all too familiar place. The grainy footage showed the driver stick his head out, presumably to speak to an intercom, and then the gate opened. The van drove inside and the gate shut behind it. The gate had a big ornate “S” on the front.

The kidnappers had brought Korra to Sato Estate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Imprisoned, some violence, human trafficking, implied rape/non consensual.
> 
> Nothing is too explicit with those triggers, but you can skip ahead to the end and I'll put a summary of the chapter if you don't want to read. A lot of this chapter is Asami, Lin, and Mako working to find Korra though.

“Time for a field trip.” Tahno told her.

“Oh good. Does that mean you packed me a lunch?” Korra asked him.

He was undoing the chains from the ceiling and forcing her to walk. He didn’t like her joke apparently. “Hey Tahno, is that a pencil in your pants or are you happy to see me?” Korra tried again.

“You’re really in for it, you know. We’re going to fuck you senseless and then you’ll be sold to some sick pervert. You’re never going to see the light of day again.” Tahno told her.

“Better that than having to stare at your ugly dick again.”

He spun around and punched her in the stomach. It hurt but Korra did her best not to react. She didn’t want him to have the satisfaction. They had left the prison area and were walking down a dingy corridor. He slammed her into a cement wall, head first, and Korra could feel blood trickle down her face.

“I’d kill you right now if the boss didn’t want you alive. You’re going to be wishing for death soon enough though.” Tahno whispered into her ear. His hands had wandered elsewhere on her body and she was trying not to think about it.

He yanked her hair and led her through the hallway again. They went up some stairs and she found herself in a large room. She was brought to the center of the room and Tahno gave her a push.

“On your knees, bitch.” Tarrlok said.

“Is that you, Tarrlok? It’s hard to tell through the overwhelming pig smell.” Korra said.

Tarrlok slapped her across the face. She didn’t care; she wasn’t going to give in.

“You were told to get on your knees, whore.” It was Zaheer’s voice. She didn’t have to look to know that. He was calm, as always.

“Did you all really miss me that much that you had to kidnap me? Zaheer, I didn’t think you were that desperate.” Korra said.

Zaheer came up behind her and kicked the backs up her knees. She fell onto her knees and he kicked the back of her head. She saw some stars with that one. Korra stayed there on her knees and closed her eyes.

“Ah, good. I’m glad you all were able to succeed.” A new voice said. Chills went down her spine.

“I wish I could say it’s nice to see you, Mr. Sato, but I’m afraid that’s not the case.” Korra said to him.

“I told you both, that there would be consequences for your actions.” Hiroshi said.

“What have you done to Asami?” Korra was scared at this statement.

“Nothing. I would never do anything to my daughter. You on the other hand, I have no qualms about getting rid of you for good.”

“You realize that hurting me hurts your daughter, right?”

“She won’t ever know that I had a hand in it. I’ve already planned it out. You left her a note this morning saying that you missed your family too much and you were moving back home. You sent a similar note to Tenzin, so he wouldn’t worry. Witnesses in the city will say they saw you board a boat heading for the South Pole earlier today. On the way there, this ship will sink. Everyone will think you’re dead.”

“Congratulations, what a great plan.” Korra said sarcastically. “Now, how exactly do you plan on getting the note to her? You can’t get into her apartment.”

“The letter will be delivered to her apartment by a courier. They’ll leave it with the doorman.”

“So then what’s actually going to happen to me?”

“You’re going to be shipped off to auction. Then I don’t know what will happen to you. Hopefully you’re bought by someone kind, but I doubt it.”

“How exactly do you plan on getting me to this auction?” Korra wanted to know everything about her current predicament so she could try to escape.

“Easy. I have a cargo ship going to the Fire Nation later this evening. You and several of the other women will be in the cargo containers.” Hiroshi informed her.

“How will that get through customs?”

“It’ll be inspected before you ever set foot on it. See, my workshop here leads out into the bay. A tender boat will be sent over to get all of you and bring you to the ship. Same sort of arrangement upon arrival in the Fire Nation.”

“So you’ve thought of everything.”

“Yes, I have. My daughter will be upset, but she’ll survive. I’ll find her a nice man to marry and in a few years she’ll be so busy with the company and a few children that she won’t ever think of you or her perversion again.”

“There’s no way she will think that letter’s from me. She’s not going to stop until she finds me.”

“Hhmmm, I doubt that. Now, gentlemen, do what you want with her. You have two hours. Try not to hurt her face too much, she is going to auction, you know.” With that, Korra heard Hiroshi walk off and a door shut.

“Let’s get started then.” Tarrlok said.

There wasn’t a way out of her current situation. Korra closed her eyes and braced herself for the onslaught.

\-----

“What’s the problem, detective? And what are you doing here, Ms. Sato?” Lin Beifong, Chief of Police asked as she entered Mako’s office.

“My friend Korra, you know, the one that flipped over my desk?” Mako started.

“Yes, I know who she is. On with it.” Lin barked

“Well, the doorman at Asami’s apartment saw her get kidnapped this morning.”

“I heard that call, I didn’t realize it was Korra. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I followed the vehicle on the traffic cameras. It’s at Sato Estate.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I wish.” Mako said.

“I’ll get a team together, we leave in ten. Mako, you better get Ms. Sato a vest, I doubt she’s going to sit here quietly while we go in on a rescue.” Lin said.

“Thank you, Chief.” Asami said.

“You’ll need to sign some liability waivers. Get that done before the vest. See you both in a few.” Lin said and left the room.

Mako did as instructed and before she knew it, they were approaching her father’s mansion. She had to argue that it would be a good strategy to drive her own car, have them hide when they approached, and then they could be let into the front gate. Lin thought it was a great plan and Mako finally agreed.

“Now, the key thing here is the element of surprise. We don’t know the situation, but if we can sneak in and catch them off guard, then we have the upper hand.” Lin informed her and Mako as they approached.

“We’ll wait for the teams that are breaching the perimeter from the rear to signal that they’re in place and then we’ll go. You need to stay in the car, Asami.” Mako tried to tell her.

“Fat chance.” Asami said.

“You’re not armed, we’re not sure what’s going on. Let us get the place secured and then you can come out. You need to be able to get away if something goes wrong.” Mako said.

“No. I know this place better than all of you.” Asami said.

They were at the gate and Mako and Lin fell the floorboard of her Satomobile. She approached and the gate opened automatically for her as it always did. Asami didn’t see the van, but the garage door was closed. She pulled into the driveway and walked right into the front door. It felt very odd. The place was almost deserted. No staff was there to greet her. As planned, she went right for the security station to disable it. She typed in her code and hit disarm. She texted Mako that it was disabled and she heard the sounds of footsteps approach.

She walked cautiously around while the police did their work. She didn’t see any signs of any foul play in the house. Lin came up behind her and confirmed this fact. “The house is clear along with the garage and workshop out back. There’s no one here. No signs of forced entry or struggle. We found the van in the garage though.”

“Something’s wrong. There should be staff here. There’s always staff here.” Asami told Lin and Mako.

“Is there anywhere on the property that you could think of that they could be hidden? Any place large enough? Any place that always seemed strange?” Mako asked.

“I know every inch of this house and the garage. I guess if there’s something strange it’s in the workshop. My dad doesn’t really let anyone in there.” Asami told them.

“Our perimeter team just gave us word that on the edge of the property, the part that backs up to the water, there’s a sewer drain of some sort. Large enough for people to walk right through, but nowhere to go.” Lin said after listening to her earpiece intently.

“Unless you had a boat.” Mako ventured.

“Sewer drain? But that’s at sea level. If that’s how they’re getting out then…he’s hiding underground.” Asami finished.

They walked into the workshop. Asami looked around. It was just as she remembered. Nothing odd. She looked around, trying to find where her father would hide an entrance to a secret underground tunnel. She walked around a bit, searching the walls and looking at each object.

“Damn it!” She yelled and kicked the table nearest to her. Asami was furious. This couldn’t be happening! They had finally talked everything out, admitted their feelings, and they were going to figure out a plan. Now, this! And somehow it all came back to her asshole father.

“Wait.” Lin said. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Asami said, close to tears.

Lin bent over and picked up a screwdriver that had fallen on the floor when Asami kicked the table. She tapped the floor where it had landed with the screwdriver. Then she tapped a few feet over. They sounded different. Where the screwdriver landed it sounded almost…

“Hollow.” Mako said.

Asami was in control of her emotions at once. She vaguely heard Lin telling the other officers to come to their location. Asami found a blowtorch and went to work on the floor. The blowtorch cut through the thin sheet of metal covering the opening to…whatever was under there.

A set of stairs was revealed under the trapdoor. Asami was on the stairs before the other two could tell her no. She heard more officers pile in behind them. The stairs led to a long corridor. She knew they were underground because her ears popped on the stairs. At the end of the corridor was a door. Mako stopped her before she could enter.

“Please, let us go first.” He said.

Asami didn’t argue, she gestured with her hand for him to proceed. A dozen officers went in after the two and Asami brought up the rear.

The image she was met with was one that would be burned in her memory forever. They were in a large room that looked like a warehouse of sorts. Korra was on a table in chains and there were four men around her, defiling her. She looked like she was almost unconscious, and she had definitely been beaten. She was bloody and bruised. To make matters worse, she could see an office in the corner of the room with a window. Her father was just sitting in there, reading a newspaper, like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Hiroshi Sato! Come out with your hands up! You’re under arrest! And all of you step away from her! You’re under arrest too!” Lin barked. All the officers had their guns drawn.

Before anyone could make another move, the men defiling Korra did step away, but they pulled out their guns and started to fire. Asami hit the floor to try and keep out of the way, but she was desperate to get to Korra. She heard an unending stream of gunshots. After a few moments though, she heard someone yell, “Stop!”

It was Hiroshi. “Stop, you fools! That’s my daughter over there! If any of you hit her, I swear…”

“Dad? Why? Why did you do this?” Asami asked her. She was able to stand up now that the gunfire was done with and she approached her father and Korra slowly.

“I wanted to cure you of your perversion. I wanted to get your distractions out of the way so you could focus on your career and live a good life.” Hiroshi told her.

“It’s my life! And it’s not a perversion!” She yelled at him.

“’Sami.” Korra croaked.

“Korra! I’m here. We’ll get you help. Just stay with me, ok? The police are here, everything’s fine.” Asami told her and she approached. She put a gentle hand on Korra’s face. It was hot and puffy; she had definitely been hit there.

“Downstairs. More. M-more. Girls. Chained.” Korra managed. There was blood on her face too.

“What?” Lin said. She had heard too.

“There’s more girls downstairs! In chains!” Asami yelled. “What have you done, father? What is this place?”

Mako approached Hiroshi, he didn’t put up a fight, he knew it was over. “I’m not saying anything more until I’ve spoken to my lawyer.”

“We can arrange that.” Mako told him as he put handcuffs on him. The other officers had the men in handcuffs as well. Lin was calling for more units and medical teams to meet them there.

“Korra, how many girls? Are they hurt?” Lin asked.

“Lots.” Was all she said.

“Where are the keys?” Asami demanded of the men.

“Pocket.” One of them said. He looked like he was from one of the water tribes too.

Asami knelt down and grabbed a ring of keys. She took them over to Korra and found a key that fit the lock. Once her hands were free, she tossed the keys over to Mako. He didn’t need to be told twice. He ran to one of the other doors that had a staircase that led down. He was going to free the girls in chains.

She bent down and held Korra. She had passed out now. “Don’t worry, love. I’ve got you. And I’m not letting go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra is taken out of her cell and she is roughed up a bit. She speaks with Hiroshi. He lets her know she's going to be put on a ship to the Fire Nation and sold at auction. He's doing this to get her out of Asami's life. The four men that had captured her are allowed free reign on her until the ship gets there that evening. They obviously assault her.
> 
> Meanwhile, Asami, Mako, and Lin take a team and head to Sato Estate. They eventually find Korra being violated, while Hiroshi calmly sits in the corner. There is some gunfire, Asami and Hiroshi exchange words, and then Korra let's them know that there are more women being held. They rescue them all.


	14. Chapter 14

When Korra woke up, she saw she was in a hospital and relief spread through her. She was in a lot of pain, but at least she was safe. She tried to turn her head a little, but that hurt. She let out a groan of pain with the motion.

“Korra!” Asami exclaimed. She was at Korra’s side in a second. “You’re awake!”

“Hey. How did I get here?” Korra asked.

“Um, we found you. Mako, Lin, and the rest of the police. Got you on an ambulance and brought you here.”

“Oh, so the dream that you saved me was real?”

“I guess so. How much do you remember?”

“Too much. Too much.” Korra felt tears dripping down her face at the memory.

“It’s ok. You don’t have to remember, I’m sorry. Here, I’ll just tell you what happened. Gabriel called me and told me that he saw four men take you. They tranquilized you and put you in a van. He had the plate number and called the cops then called me. I went straight to Mako and he was able to find the van’s route on the traffic cameras. It led us to Sato Estate. I thought my father might have something to do with it, but I didn’t know for sure. Once I saw that van pull in, I feared the worst. I knew he was retaliating because I dared to disobey him.”

“You didn’t disobey. You were just living your own life.” Korra muttered.

“I know, baby. I know. So I went with them all to my father’s mansion and it took us a while, but we found a secret entrance in his workshop. It led us to where he was holding you. After some gunfire, my father told his people to stop shooting, since he saw I was there. When I was able to get to you finally, you said there were more women being held.”

Korra could see Asami crying now. “It’s ok, Asami. I’m ok. I’m here.”

“I know you are, but I’ll never forget…it doesn’t matter right now. What matters is the fact that you’re safe and that those women are all safe. There were a lot of them Korra. Over a hundred. Not just women either, there were a few men and some girls and boys too. Some were teenagers and some even younger. It was awful.” Asami said.

Korra felt Asami take her hand and stroke it with her thumb. She didn’t have the energy to stroke it back or even squeeze it. “Are they ok? And uh, do you know how long I’ll be here? What did the doctors say?”

“A few of them were injured, but they’re being seen to. They’re traumatized, that’s for sure. But at least they’re alive and free. Doctors said that you’re beat up, but there isn’t anything too terribly wrong with you. They’ll probably release you in a day or two.”

“That’s good.” Korra felt like she had been beat up that was for sure.

“We found all of my dad’s records. He’s apparently been doing this for several years. I had no idea. No idea.” Asami started crying in earnest now.

“If they arrested him, then he’s not going anywhere, Asami. I’ll testify against him. I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure he spends life in prison. Just like he was going to do to me. I was hours away from being put on a boat to the Fire Nation to be sold. Asshole.”

“I just can’t believe him! I can’t believe he would do any of that!” Asami said.

“I know, I know. I knew he was an asshole, but I didn’t know this either. I’m so sorry, Asami.” Korra saw she was balling. “Hey, so I can’t move very much, but I would very much like to hold you. Or have you hold me. Whichever. Can you climb in this bed with me please?” Korra asked her.

Asami giggled through her tears and did just that. She nuzzled into Korra’s neck. Korra had been wrong. Now she felt a surge of relief. Now she felt safe.

\-----

Korra stayed in the hospital a few more days. Despite her short visit, she had a lot of visitors. Asami almost never left the place. Tenzin and his family came to visit, and the kids behaved very well. Mako, Bolin, Opal, Kai, and Jinora visited several times. Bolin didn’t really know what to say, so he kept cracking jokes with Kai. Mako kept rolling his eyes but didn’t stop him. Several of the women from the Sato Estate came to visit her and thank her, including with her cell neighbors, Alexis and Shanti. Shanti actually hugged her in thanks. Lin and Kya also came to visit. Kya informed her that Tenzin had called her parents and let them know what happened. They didn’t have money to come visit, but they would be sure to call once Korra had a new phone. Lin just sat in the corner. Korra could tell she was a little awkward, but didn’t say anything.

The real surprise came when Varrick visited with Zhu Li. “Korra! I’m so relieved! How are you feeling?” Varrick asked.

“I’ve been better, Varrick.” Korra told her.

“I just couldn’t believe when Asami called me. I was speechless, ain’t that right, Zhu Li?” Varrick asked.

“Hardly, dear.” Zhu Li said.

“Well, it’s the thought that counts. Either way, I’m glad you’re ok! Zhu Li, do the thing!” Varrick exclaimed.

Zhu Li produced a bouquet of flowers from behind her back and a card. She placed them next to the other flowers in her room.

“Thank you.” Korra said. She was feeling pretty tired from his visit. He was an energetic person, to say the least.

“You’re welcome. Well, we’ll be off then. I’ll check in after a few days see how you’re…” Zhu Li coughed and interrupted Varrick. “Oh. Right.”

“You promised, dear.” Zhu Li told him.

“That I did.” Varrick said and sighed. “Um, Korra, we need to talk about your employment.”

“What about it?” Korra asked.

“See, and I mean this in the nicest way, I don’t think you’re going to be very useful after an experience like this. Traumatizing situation and all. You’re probably going to need a lot of time to recover and even then, I could guess that you wouldn’t want to go back to what you used to do after…after what happened.” Varrick started.

“Are you…firing me?” Korra asked her.

“Consider yourself retired.” Varrick said. “I’ll miss your money, Asami, but maybe we can do some other business in the future. Maybe something legal even?”

“We’ll see.” Asami said. Korra could tell the answer was no.

Zhu Li coughed again. “Oh, yeah. That’s right, Zhu Li also informed me at the charity ball that you two looked like maybe there was more going on than a simple business transaction. And I said to myself, who am I to stand in the way of true love?” Zhu Li coughed again. “Ok, Zhu Li told me I shouldn’t stand in the way of true love. Either way, you’re not cut out for this business anymore, Korra. Once you’re involved with someone it’s usually only a matter of time. Shame too. You were my top producing employee, even before this arrangement.”

“Feel better, Korra. Let us know if you need anything. Let’s go Varrick, she needs her rest and Asami is deciding whether or not to hug you or strangle you. I’d rather not find out, if possible.” Zhu Li said and grabbed her husband by the arm.

“Bye!” Varrick yelled on the way out.

“Huh.” Korra said once the door was closed.

“Yeah.” Asami agreed.

“So…I guess I’m retired?”

“Seems that way.”

“So, do you want to officially be my girlfriend now?” Korra asked.

“I thought I already was.” Asami raised an eyebrow.

“I hope you know that I’m not letting go.” Korra stated.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Asami said with a smile and kissed her.


	15. Chapter 15

Asami helped move Korra back to Air Temple Island a few days later. She spent most of her nights there with Korra. They had moved a larger bed into her tiny dorm room so they didn’t have to wedge into a twin bed.

She was paying a therapist to come to the island almost daily to meet with Korra. She knew that she was still healing physically, but the emotional healing hadn’t even started. Asami was going to therapy now herself. She apparently had a few father issues to work out.

A few days after they left the hospital, Asami met with the board of Future Industries. They unanimously voted her in as CEO. However, she felt she had to come clean to them about her criminal history.

“Can I address you all, off the record?” Asami asked them after the bulk of the meeting was done, but before the official vote had been cast.

“Of course.” Nakku told her. He nodded to the note taker who left. “What is it, Ms. Sato?”

“I want to be completely up front and honest with you all, especially in light of my father’s recent crimes. As I have proven to you all and to the police, I had no knowledge of his criminal activities. However, given the nature of my father’s crimes, I wanted to tell you all of something I recently did that might make you all see me in a different light.” Asami took a deep breath and continued. “I met my girlfriend Korra through an escort service. I felt pressured by my father to marry and start a family, but I knew I didn’t want that. I thought if I could just get some of that out of my system that I would be able to settle down and be the person he wanted me to be. I didn’t count on actually falling for her or her falling for me. I also didn’t count on my father kidnapping her to keep her away from me. Due to her recent experience she has retired from her previous occupation. As I said, I wanted to be honest. If this makes you all reconsider your votes, I completely understand.”

The board murmured amongst each other for a minute or two. Then they addressed Asami again.

“So, you paid for sex?” Nakku asked.

“Yes.” Asami said.

“But she wasn’t one of your father’s slaves?” Hoshi asked.

“No, her employer is very fair to his escorts. They do have stipulations to the length of their employment, but they are not enslaved or beholden. My understanding is that it is a verbal contract of sorts, for lack of a better term. I do not know all of the details, but it is a very different situation than what my father was doing. They are all there by choice and make quite a lot of money.” Asami explained.

“Well I for one don’t care. That’s only a misdemeanor anyway. What your father did is despicable. He’s going to be in jail for at least 50 years. If you got caught it’s usually a slap on the wrist and you pay a fine. Your lawyer can usually get you out of jail time.” Rajneesh said. Asami looked to him. A brief look of understanding flashed on his face, but it was gone in an instant.

“She’s seems like a nice woman. I really did like her. Doesn’t matter to me what her past was or if you met under…interesting circumstances.” Yamato said.

“We will discuss this before we vote. We’re glad you were honest with us, Ms. Sato. I know that couldn’t have been easy for you to bring to our attention, but that makes it all the more admirable. I think it was the right decision.” Nakku said.

“Asami, I know you’re someone of high moral fiber. I have no doubt that you’ll make a fine CEO.” Hoshi said with a warm smile. There were general nods of agreement from the rest of the board.

“If you’ll step out for a few moments, we will deliberate further and cast our votes. We will bring you and the note taker back once a decision has been made.” Nakku said.

Asami left and waited in the small lobby outside the conference room they were in. She sunk into a chair and put her face in her hands. She could see the note taker sitting across the way, but she didn’t care. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm her racing heart. _He said it was the right decision to tell them._

After thirty minutes, they called them back in. Asami stood before them, and awaited her fate.

“Our decision is unanimous. Congratulations, Ms. Sato. You’re the new CEO of Future Industries.” Nakku said with a smile. They all shook her hand and said similar things. She barely heard any of it. She couldn’t wait to get back to the island to tell Korra.

\-----

Korra was waiting for her on the docks. Asami leapt off the ferry and ran toward her. She still had to hug her gently, but she couldn’t wait a second longer.

“I did it! I’m CEO! They didn’t care about our past!” Asami told her in a hug.

Korra kissed her. “I never doubted it for a second. Come on, Pema’s got dinner ready.” Korra grabbed her hand and they walked back up to the main building. Asami told her all about her day and the meeting. Korra seemed to be in a good mood, for which she was grateful. It had been hit and miss lately, but hopefully the therapy was helping a bit.

When she walked into the dining room, she was met with cheers. Mako, Bolin, Opal, and Kai were all there along with Tenzin and his family, plus Lin and Kya. There was a big banner that said “CEO Asami!”

“Wow! I don’t know what to say! This is amazing, thank you, everyone. But what would have happened if I didn’t get it?” Asami asked.

“Then I would have carried your crying self to our room then come back here and burned the banner and made Bolin eat the cake in one go.” Korra said.

“I still can.” Bolin offered.

“Wait, there’s a cake?” Asami asked.

“Later. Dinner first.” Korra said.

The dinner was great and Asami felt good for the first time in a while. Korra was laughing and joking too, which made Asami feel even better. The cake was decorated with the Future Industries logo, which she thought was a nice touch. Bolin did eat a large portion of the cake, but Opal stopped him after his third slice.

After everyone said their goodbyes, Korra and Asami went for a much-needed walk around the island. “Thank you for the party, I really appreciated it.” Asami said.

“It was nothing. You deserved it.” Korra told her with a lopsided grin. Asami stopped walking and pulled her in and kissed her.

“You seem really happy today.” Asami told her when they broke away. She noticed they were at the gazebo.

“Oh? I guess I didn’t notice. Maybe I am. Maybe it was just the high from the good news and prepping for the party.” Korra told her.

“Either way, it’s a good look on you. How was therapy today?” Asami tried not to pry too much about this; she tried to be supportive though.

“It was pretty good, actually. She said she doesn’t think she needs to be here everyday, so we’ve set a schedule for every few days instead. I’m apparently dealing with the trauma fairly well, even if I’m not even close to being over it.”

Asami held her close as they stood there. “I’m really proud of you.”

“Thanks, babe. But how about your therapy?”

“It’s going ok. Apparently I’m suppressing emotions. Like that’s a surprise to anyone. But I’m going to keep going. I know I have issues that I need to deal with, even if I can’t yet. It’s still nice to be able to talk to someone who is a professional at this kind of stuff.”

Korra laughed a little at Asami’s sarcastic tone. “Hhhmm. Suppressed emotions? I thought I got most of those out of you?” Asami laughed along with her now. It was so good to hear her making jokes. She hadn’t done that at all in the hospital or since she had left. It warmed her heart to see her girlfriend act more like herself.

“I guess there are things that sex can’t always fix.” Asami meant it as a joke, but it instantly killed the mood. “Sorry. That was supposed to be funnier than it was.”

Korra didn’t say anything at first. “It’s ok, Asami. Really. I’m sorry. It’s all just a little difficult right now. You’re the sexiest person I’ve ever met and I love making you feel good. But it’s…just not something I’m going to be able to do right now. And I don’t really know how long it will take me to feel up to it.”

She hung her head at this and started to cry. Korra tried to pull away from Asami, but she didn’t dare let her go. Asami held her tighter and whispered soothing things in her ear. Once Korra had calmed a little, Asami started in.

“Korra, I don’t care. Do you understand me? I love you for you. You’re the most important thing to me and if we never have sex again then I’ll learn to live with it. I’ll have the memories of our times together. But I can’t learn to live without you. Your heart, your soul, your inner beauty, your mind. These are the things I need. I need you. And yes, I love your body and the things you do to me, and I hope that someday we’ll get there again. But I’ll wait. As long as it takes.”

Asami’s heart was racing and she wasn’t sure why. She knew she just said a lot of things that were in her heart. That she was being vulnerable. But she had done this before with Korra, told her what she really felt. Asami’s nerves weren’t helped by the fact that Korra took a moment to respond and when she did so she sounded unsure.

“You…you love me?” Korra asked.

“What?” Asami was confused now.

“You said you love me for me. Did…d-did you mean that?”

“I…shit. I didn’t realize I said that. I’m sorry, it’s too soon. I shouldn’t have said it. Please don’t freak out on me, we can forget it ever happened.”

“No. I love you too, Asami. I love you so damn much. I love you so much that it hurts and makes me giddy all at once. So, do you really mean that?”

“Yes. Of course I do. I love you, Korra. I think I’ve loved you for a while. I’ve never felt anything like this. I meant everything I said. I can’t picture my life without you.” Asami confessed.

Korra was crying again, but they were tears of joy. “I’m glad we settled that.” They kissed again and Asami felt tears down her own cheeks.

They stood there for a few minutes. Asami could feel the breeze off the water and even though the conversation had been a little tumultuous, she couldn’t help but feel good at the moment.

“Asami?” Korra asked after a while.

“Yes, honey?”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“I know.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know either. But I’ll be there for you in any way I can.”

“Ok.”

“Do you…have any ideas? Just brainstorming. Doesn’t matter how far fetched it seems.”

“I want to help people. I want to help the streetwalkers here. I want to help the people that were rescued. I want to help the ones that have already been sold. I…” Korra started crying again. “I feel so awful. I made it out, Asami. How many more didn’t? How many of those women or children are even still alive? The guilt eats at me. And even if…if they were all rescued. How would they be able to live after that? What kind of life is that? I’m having trouble with what I went through. How could they…I couldn’t…I can’t just leave them in slavery. But how would it be for them to try to keep living after what they’ve gone through?” Korra couldn’t keep talking. Asami could feel her having trouble standing, so she supported her weight.

“It’s ok. I’ve got you. I know it’s not fair. It eats at me too. This was happening right under my nose and I had no idea. I…this is going to be my dad’s legacy now. I have a company to keep afloat that is forever going to be tarnished by this. Other people’s livelihoods are all on my shoulders. I’m going to do everything I can to keep the company going and to help the people my father enslaved and sold. I’ve got the money and resources to do something and I’m going to. I don’t know what either. But we can figure it out together. Ok?”

Korra sniffed. “O-ok. Thank y-you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Thankfully, you don’t have to. I love you, Korra.”

“I love you too, Asami.” Korra said. Wiping her tears with her hand.

“Now let’s go get some sleep.” Asami told her. Korra nodded and took Asami’s offered hand. They walked hand in hand back toward the dorms. Both of them feeling heavy, but knowing they weren’t alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Asami had moved back into the penthouse after a few weeks of staying at Air Temple Island. Korra spent most nights over there, but had kept her room. After a few months of this, they decided it was pointless and Korra officially moved in. She gave up her own apartment in the city long before that.

It had taken some adjustment for her to live someplace that was so luxurious, but Korra liked having the hot tub and the views of the city. She knew Asami liked the place and that was good enough for her. Korra had been used to such simple living though that she was able to move all of her belongings over in one trip.

Korra took a while before she came up with any ideas of what to do next. The first thing she did, at Asami’s suggestion and with Asami’s help, was setup a community bail fund. Asami had been tired of Korra going down to the police station every few days to pay the bail personally for streetwalkers, so this was her solution. It would be easier in the long run, help more people, and they could get more people to donate to it. 

Korra was pleased that it worked so well. They made it available to anyone that couldn’t afford their bail that had been charged with a non-violent crime. Korra still helped with some things, but she was mostly uninvolved in the day-to-day operations after getting it all setup. Korra and Asami both had seats on the board of directors though.

As part of her recovery, Korra had spent time with each of the people that were rescued the same day she was. She got involved with all of their lives. She didn’t want any of them to feel alone or feel like they couldn’t go on. Korra felt it her duty, her mission really, to make sure each of them lived. And not just physically existing, but living their lives to the fullest.

Through this, Korra put together informal support groups. It just sort of happened. She recognized early on that she couldn’t do it all. It was the same concept as the community bail fund. She made it so they could help each other and help themselves. She took some of her savings to help each of them get on their feet and Asami added more money to this endeavor.

Helping these people helped Korra immensely. She knew she wanted to help and she knew it would help her own guilt in surviving, but she had no idea the impact it would really have on her. It was amazing to see these women evolve over time and regain their sense of safety, sense of self, and so much more. Korra felt more pieces of herself come together each time one of them made progress.

Other than that, Korra didn’t really know what to do with her life. Asami had got her a part time job in the mailroom at Future Industries. She did that for a while so she didn’t feel completely useless. Sometime after the bail fund was running smoothly, Korra also decided to volunteer at the women’s center in the city. It was the only organization that was already in existence that would be of some help to those that were rescued with her. The women’s center encompassed a lot of services and Korra was happy to be a part of it.

Eventually though, Korra and some of the other survivors wanted work on helping those that might still be enslaved. They had no idea what to do. So many of these people had no family or friends, so a missing persons report was never filed. In the end, they were able to start a campaign to recognize the signs of a sex trafficking victim. It had already proven successful. They had a few reports within Republic City that people had called the police and were able to save the victim. It wasn’t enough, not nearly enough, but it was better than nothing. They were working on getting the campaign more effective throughout the four nations as well as targeting specific women and children that they knew had been enslaved.

Several months later, the women’s center offered Korra a paying position, which she was ecstatic to accept. Korra quit working in the mailroom at Future Industries after that, since it was a full time gig. Asami was nothing but proud. She made several recurring donations to the organization to show her support.

It had now been about a year since she had met Asami. And overall, she was doing a lot better.

It was a typical Thursday morning. Korra woke with the bed empty, as usual. By the time Korra’s alarm would go off, Asami was usually about ready to leave their apartment. Korra groaned at the sound of said alarm, but woke so she could make sure her girlfriend had something to eat before leaving.

She walked through the penthouse and put a bagel in the toaster. She could hear Asami doing something in the home office, so she knew the woman hadn’t left yet. Korra glanced at the coffee pot and chuckled a little. She had to get that started too.

By the time Asami was leaving, Korra met her at the elevator with a to go cup and a bagel with cream cheese. “Don’t forget to eat. I’ll call your assistant if I have to.” Korra joked with her.

“Thank you, I will.” Asami told her and gave her a kiss.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. You’re coming home at a reasonable time tonight right?” Korra asked.

“Yes, I promise. Have a good day, ok? I love you.”

“You too, baby. I love you.” They kissed again and Asami got in the elevator. They stood there and smiled at each other until the door closed.

As far as Asami’s life in the past year, Future Industries took a hit at first, but Asami proved to be a formidable CEO. She had ideas that her father had always shot down, but now that she was in charge she could do what she wanted. Every single one of her new products, programs, and innovations were profitable. The board was thrilled with this. 

A lot of the businessmen in the city tried to treat Asami a certain way. They were condescending, sexist, and even downright rude. She put them all in their places in turn. Some of them she simply dismissed immediately as a demonstration of her power to be a lesson to others. Some of them she had to be a little more tactful and patient with. But in the end, she made it known that she was a force to reckoned with. After a few months, none of them gave her the same troubles that she received in the beginning.

Korra knew she was perfectly capable and so she wasn’t surprised by any of this. She admired Asami so much. The papers had been horrible to her for a while but Asami just ignored it all and focused on the company and Korra. Once Future Industries started making a profit again, the papers stopped caring about her as much.

Once Asami had left for work that day, Korra then ate her own bagel and got ready for her own workday. She was out the door and on her way to work not long after Asami left. She really hoped her girlfriend kept her word about coming home at a reasonable hour, because she was going to make Asami dinner that night, as it was technically their anniversary. Or at least, they were celebrating it tonight. On their actual anniversary Asami had to be out of town for work, so they picked tonight instead.

They had argued over what date their anniversary would be in the first place. After quite a bit of discussion, they decided it seemed silly to do anything but when they first met. Even if they hadn’t developed feelings for each other yet, neither of them could really pinpoint when their feelings started, so it made the most sense.

Korra finished her workday and went to the store on her way home. She was going to do something simple, just some chicken with vegetables in some kind of sauce. Korra also bought flowers for the occasion.

With her purchases in hand, she went home. _Home,_ she thought. It was still an odd feeling, calling the penthouse home, but she loved it. She loved Asami.

She greeted the doorman, Gabriel, warmly. Korra would never forget that he basically saved her that day. She was feeling generous, so she had also bought him a bottle of his favorite gin. She handed it to him without a word, to which he smiled.

Korra went through the lobby and checked their mail. It was another letter from Hiroshi. Korra sighed. Of course he would try and ruin their anniversary, even if he didn’t know it. 

Hiroshi kept trying to write to Asami from prison, but she tore up each letter. He had received a life sentence without the possibility of parole. Korra knew he deserved so much worse than that, but she was glad he didn’t waste taxpayer money on a trial at least. He pled guilty and she’s been told he’s cooperating in bringing his contacts to justice as well. Korra knew that at some point, she might have to convince Asami to talk to him again. She didn’t have to forgive or forget, but she knew Asami would have regrets if he died in prison and she never saw him again.

She entered their apartment and Korra put the flowers in a vase on the table and set to preparing dinner. At 6:30 she had the table set and she heard the elevator ding. _Perfect._

“Hey, honey. How was your day?” Korra greeted.

“Ugh. So much better now that I’m here with you.” Asami said, giving her a kiss. “Happy anniversary, love.” She said when they broke apart; hand on Korra’s chest.

“Mmm. You too, baby. Come, let’s eat before it’s cold.”

“This looks amazing, Korra.”

“Thank you. I think you’re pretty amazing, you know.”

Asami blushed. Korra loved that she could still make her blush. The pair ate, drank, and talked about their days. They discussed their weekend plans. But mostly, they enjoyed having a quiet night in with each other.

“So, I got you something.” Korra said as she picked up their plates and brought them into the kitchen.

“Oh? Well good, because I got you something too.” Asami told her.

Korra came back out with a large, flat package wrapped in simple brown paper. Asami opened it and gasped. “Honey…I love it.”

“Really?” Korra asked.

“Yes. It’s perfect. Thank you so much. This is the most thoughtful gift I’ve ever received.” Asami assured. Korra had taken a photo of Asami and her mother and had it printed on a large canvas. She then had it framed in the same style as the rest of the apartment.

“You’re welcome.” Korra beamed at how happy she had made the woman.

“Your turn!” Asami exclaimed and ran to the other room to get her present for Korra. She handed her an envelope.

Korra raised an eyebrow at this, but opened the envelope silently. “Holy shit. Are you serious?”

“Yes. Is that…is that ok? I just knew you hadn’t been in a while and I would love to see where you’re from.”

“Asami this is amazing! Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!” Korra picked the woman up and spun her. Asami had bought them tickets to visit Korra’s parents in the Southern Water Tribe.

“You’re welcome.”

The two stood there and stared into each other’s eyes for a while. “It’s been quite a year, huh?” Korra said after a while.

“That it has. There were parts I could have done without, but overall I have you and that’s what matters to me.”

“Me too. Now what do you say we go get some dessert?” Korra said, with a seductive look on her face.

“You read my mind, baby.” Asami told her and leaned in for a kiss.

Korra picked her up and Asami wrapped her legs around Korra’s waist while she led them to the bedroom. Their sex life had returned in full force after a few months and was better than ever.

As they were panting and exhausted in their post coital bliss, Korra reflected again on how she got to this point.

“I think you were right before, you know.” Korra said.

“About what?” Asami furrowed her brows at the remark.

“That this, what we have together, it’s priceless.” Asami smiled and agreed with Korra. They held on to each other, never letting go.


End file.
